El demonio de mis pesadillas
by tel-yuu
Summary: Hacia meses que él se había convertido en mi principal adicción, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que el posara sus manos en el cada vez que nos encontrábamos, una pasión carnal que no tardaría en convertirse en algo mucho más grande...
1. Primer Encuentro

Esto lo escribí hace un porrón de meses, noviembre de 2010. Primero lo subí al DeviantArt con la intención de no seguir la historia, pero ahora que me ha venido al inspiración para seguir con un capitulo mas lo subo aquí. Voy a visando, si no entendéis algo, usar el diccionario.

D= Kakashi no me pertenece es de Kishimoto Sensie.

**Argumento**: Hacia meses que él se había convertido en mi principal adicción, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que el posara sus manos en el cada vez que nos encontrábamos, una pasión carnal que no tardaría en convertirse en algo mucho más grande... aunque al principio ninguno de los dos podíamos imaginar los sucesos que iban a desembocar nuestros encuentros nocturnos

* * *

><p><strong>El Demonio de mis Pesadillas<strong>

_**1º Primer Encuentro**_

Despierto en la noche sudorosa y nerviosa. Me levanto. Recorro el largo pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Al encender la luz. Veo la imagen de mis pesadillas en el espejo. Cierro los ojos para no verlo y desaparece. Abro el grifo. El agua cae. Mojo las manos en ella. Alivio un poco el sofocón, La cara, la nuca y el cuello. El agua se convierte en sangre. Cierro el grifo asustada. Salgo corriendo del baño. Sin mirar atrás. Me acuesto otra vez en mi cama. Pero las sombras de la noche no me dejan dormir. Así noche tras noche desde hace tres meses. Ningún fármaco funciona. No lo aguanto. Quiero que acaben ya. Quiero dormir. Estoy muy cansada. No rindo en nada. ¿Por qué? Me volví a dormir.

La manta se desliza poco a poco. Siento frio. Sin abrir los ojos intento taparme de nuevo. Cuando la encuentro noto una mano. Despierto por segunda vez con el corazón a mil por hora. No hay nada. Suspiro tranquila. Otra jugarreta de mi mente. Me tapo hasta la cabeza. Una voz susurra mi nombre. Cubro mis oídos con mis manos. No quiero oírlo otra vez. Necesito dormir. Ojala llegue el día.

Ni cinco minutos durmiendo, el despertador suena. Lo apago de un porrazo. No aguanto su ruido. Voy al cuarto de baño. Intento no mirar al espejo. Abro el grifo de la ducha y mido la temperatura del agua con la mano. Perfecto. Dejo la toalla justo al lado de la ducha. Cierro la puerta. El espejo se empaña con el vapor. Me desprendo de toda mi ropa. Entre en la ducha. El agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo. Llevándose con él los recuerdos de la oscuridad. Mis recuerdos se desvanecen. Paz. Silencio.

Un aliento en mi nuca. Un roce frio me pone la piel de gallina. Unas manos rodean mi cintura. No son las mías. Mi respiración se acelera. En casa solo estoy yo. Nadie más. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No puedo pensar. Cierro los ojos. Me repito muchas veces que no hay nadie tras de mí. Noto sus latidos. No era real. Es producto de mi imaginación. Toco sus manos. Solido. Era real. Esto me está asustando. Intento liberarme. No me deja. Se aferra más a mí. Cerró el grifo sin soltarme. No sé qué hacer. No me deja moverme. ¿Qué quiere? Deslizo la mampara de la ducha, pero impide que lo haga. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Beso mi mano. Con eso no me tranquiliza. Tengo frio. Quiero irme. Llegare tarde.

-**De mi no escaparas.-** susurro con dureza. Mordisqueo mi oreja.- **Esta vez no te dejare.-** beso mi cuello.

Se alimenta de mi miedo. Eso sonó a amenaza. Aun sigo con los ojos cerrados. Tengo miedo. Me asusta.

**-¿Quién eres?-** dije en voz muy baja.

**-¡Ssh!-** poso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, sin soltar mi mano.- **Soy el príncipe de las tinieblas.**- olio mi cabello húmedo.- **Te he estado esperando tanto tiempo.**- divagaba.

Salto mi cintura. Se alejo un poco. Aun así seguía sujetando mi mano con fuerza. Volvió apresarme. Su otra mano sujetaba mi esponja. ¿Qué iba hacer?

-**Te ibas duchar.** – Afirma. Movió la esponja de un lado a otro.- **Vamos coge el gel. Quiero ver como lo haces.**- su voz sonó dura y a la vez picara. Obligada cogí el bote de gel. La mano me temblaba. Lo puse boca abajo encima de la esponja.- **Mmm… está bien. Déjalo en su sitio. **– obedecí.

Empezó enjabonarme con la esponja sobre mi abdominal. En círculos. Suave. Delicado. Subió hacia mis pechos. Le divertía aquel juego. Siguió subiendo hacia mi cuello. Así con todo las partes de mi cuerpo, menos una parte. Ahí paro.

**-¿Quieres que siga?-** no lo veía, pero sonreía.- **¿Qué dices?**

Abrí los ojos. No quería. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Vi sus manos del color de la porcelana. Una sujetaba mi mano y la otra la esponja. Me la ofrecía. La acepte. Insegura. Yo misma lo hice. Solté enseguida la esponja. Volví a intentar soltarme de sus garras. La ducha se abrió sin ser tocada.

- **No puedes.** –Se aferro mas a mi.- **Te falta el pelo.-** Señalo el champú.- **Déjame a mí. Échame un poco de eso.**- Extendió la palma de su mano.

Le puse el champú como quería. Comenzó a masajear mi cuero cabelludo. Suave y delicado como antes. Midió el largo de mi pelo con los dedos. Lo peinaba. El jabón llego a mis ojos. Irritándolos un poco. Pero el agua que caía se lo llevaba. Me retiro el jabón de los ojos y aclaro mi pelo. Dejando mi pelo más brillantes y suave de lo normal. Volvió oler mi pelo.

-**Mmm... .** -Saboreaba mi aroma.- **Frutos rojos. Mi favorito.-** lo dijo con lentitud**.- Quiero ver tus ojos.**

Me volteo bruscamente. Mis ojos quedaron prendados de los suyo. Oscuros, profundos. La noche. Su sonrisa era cálida y a la vez siniestra. El color de su pelo era hermoso. Plata. Era un dios de mármol vestido de negro. Recordé lo que me dijo antes al percibir su aura. Temblé de miedo. No de frio. Su abrazo era mortal. Derritió mi débil corazón y esclavizo mi alma.

- **No tengas miedo.- **Susurro. Me tapo con la toalla.- **No soy tan malo.-** Miro hacia otro lado. Frunció el ceño. – **Mi padre quiere verme.-** Me miro a los ojos. Sonrió ampliamente. – **Vamos.**

- **¡NO! **–grite. Le pegue con la unica mano suelta.- **Yo no voy a ningún lado.**

-**Tarde.** – rio malignamente. Me soltó con brusquedad.

Ya no estaba en mi ducha. La luz era tenía y oscura. Hacía calor. ¿Qué es ese lugar? Sera una cueva. Tiene toda la pinta. Había una cama, una cómoda, un espejo, un par de lámparas y mesillas, y un armario empotrado. El estilo era siniestro y negro. No me gusta. Di unos pasos. Mire todo con curiosidad. Él se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Escuchaba a través de ella. Unas pisadas fuertes se acercaban allí. Cerró con el pestillo. Caí sobre su cama. La colcha era suave al tacto. Él me miro de reojo. Sus ojos parecían arder en llamas. Retrocedió unos pasos de la puerta. Las pisadas dejaron de sonar. Un gran golpe retumbo por toda la habitación. La puerta robusta era golpeada violentamente. Él se acerco alterado hacia mí.

-**Hijo,** -Potente y aterradora voz retumbaba como el eco. Lo llamaba a él- **¡Kakashi!-** Lo llamo con autoridad- **¿Qué deliciosa criatura has traído?**

Lo mire aterrada. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba allí. A que se refería el hombre de fuera con deliciosa criatura. Me golpee la cabeza con el cabecero de la cama. Ahogue mi grito de dolor, pero el maldito cabecero hizo ruido.

-**Hijo,** - retorcía el manillar de la puerta- **Abre la puerta. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí encerrado? Sé que estas dentro.**

-**Mmmh…** - me hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido.- **Padre, aquí dentro no hay nada.** –Mintió.- **Ando moviendo muebles.**

-**Está bien.-** se alejo de la puerta. Los pasos volvieron a sonar.- **Cuando acabes, trae tu culo a la sala del trono.**

Me lleve las manos a la boca por el pánico. El se acerco sentándose sobre su cama junto a mí. Me cogió de las manos. Las beso con ternura. Se aparto rápido. Fue hacia la cómoda. Abrió uno de los cajones. Rebusco en él. Bufo frustrado. Abrió la puerta del armario. Toda su ropa era del mismo color. Negro. Se metió dentro del mueble. No me atrevía a preguntar que buscaba. No tardo mucho en regresar. Traía con él un vestido. Poco apropiado para un hombre. Lo puso sobre la cama.

-**Vamos ponte eso.-** señalo a la prenda.

-**No, ¡Quiero irme a casa!-** le grite irritada. Ese lugar daba escalofríos.- **Ese vestido es horrible**

Se enfureció. Agarro mi cuello con furia. Echaba chispas. Me va matar. Lo sabía. Llore. No fue así. Aflojo su presión. Mi corazón iba explotar. Bajo su mano hasta la altura de mi pecho. Sintió sus latidos. Su ritmo. Su furia se calmo. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Parecía un niño pequeño. Me estrecho entre sus brazos. Ahora no me molestaba. Me tranquilizo de esa forma. Además se veía tan tierno. Seque mis lágrimas. Todo había pasado. Su pelo olía bien. Lo acaricie.

-**¡Que suave!-** exclame.

-**Mmh... . Esto sí que es suave.-** Me quito la toalla y pellizco un pezón.

**-¡Ah!** – Me pillo de sorpresa- **Mi toalla…** - no alcance a sujetarla bien. La lanzo lejos.

**-¡Sssh! Nos va a oír el ogro de mi padre.-** dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. – **Él te haría cosas peores.**- Pellizco una vez más mi pezón.

Jugueteaba con ellos. No se lo impedía. Me tenía en sus redes e hipnotizada. Le deje. Los mordisqueo. Saboreo. Se mordió el labio inferior. En esa habitación empezaba hacer más calor.

-**Delicioso.** – Se relamió.- **¿Y ahora?** – sonrió lujuriosamente. – **Aquí.**- Su dedo índice acaricio mis labios. – **Si…** - Se acerco a unos milímetros de mi boca.- **Lo estas deseando…** - Sus labios rozaron los míos- **¿Quieres?-** Lo susurro.

**-¿El qué?-** pregunte. Aunque sabía el que. Trague saliva. Se arranco la camisa. Dejaba ver su escultural torso. Cogió mi mano.

-**Esto.-** puso la mano sobre su pecho. Bajando con lentitud. Llego hasta su ombligo y a seguir bajando. – **Ahí, ¿Lo sientes?**

- **Eh… Si…** - Palpitaba a través de la prenda. Quería salir de su prisión. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

-**Es tuyo.-** Sus ansias le hacia enloquecer. Acercaba mas su cuerpo intentando el contacto.- **Mi naturaleza es así.**

Su deseo me invadió. Sus besos quemaban como brasas ardiendo. Mi respiraron se agito. Era adictivo. Sus manos recorrieron mis curvas. Exploraba todo mi ser. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Era puro fuego. Con suavidad nos recostamos sobre la cama. El beso se intensifico por un rato. Acariciaba mi muslo. Arriba y abajo. Una de sus manos se abrió paso entre mis piernas. Quería llegar. Aun no. La aprisione. Se dio cuenta. Ceso el beso.

-**¿Qué pasa?- **subió la mano forzosamente. Me beso una vez más. Sus dedos rezaron los pliegues de mi parte más intima. - **¿No quieres?** – Se impregno de mi humedad.- **¡Oh! Es tu...**- Negué. Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.- **Vergonzosa.** – Sonrió con malicia. Entro en mi interior.- **Ves no pasa nada.-**estaba abriendo la caja.- **Déjalo salir.** –las movía buscando la llave. Desabroche su pantalón. -**¿Qué haces pillina?-** Miro en dirección de su entrepierna. Luego fijo sus ojos en los míos.- **Te lo dije,** - se los arranco. No llevaba nada.- **Sigue y seguirá siendo tuyo.**- Agarro mi mano y me guio hacia su miembro.- **Tócalo.-**Susurro varias veces. Tentador.- **Te espera. ¡Hazlo!-** Me incitaba. Lo toque. Parecía un clavo ardiendo.- **Muy bien. Mueve esa manita.** – No era consciente de mis actos.- **Aah... Así… Si… Sigue…** -Mordió mi labio. Provocador.-**Lo haces bien… Quiero oírte.**

-**Tu padre…-** tenía miedo.- **Puede oírnos… aa…**

-**Ssh... Sé cómo...** –lo gemidos se silenciaron con el beso

Con cada beso, caricia, movimiento…, me hundía en su oscuridad. Desato a la bestia de mi interior. No podía dominarme. Quería más. Lo quería a él. Ahora su juego paro. Se miro la mano. La tenía empapada. Lamio sus dedos. Le gustaba. Soltó mi mano de su parte.

-**Toma prueba.-** me ofrecía su dedo. Quería que probara mi propio jugo. Lo chupe despacio como si de un caramelo tratase. **-¿Te gusta?**

-**Si…-**Agarro mis caderas. Nuestras partes se rozaron. –**Aaa… ¿Puedo?**

Lo sabía. Beso mi frente. Me daba su aprobación. Cambiamos de posiciones. Él abajo, disfrutando de las vistas. Aunque desde mi altura, arriba, podía deleitarme con sus pectorales. Era perfecto y mío. Él me había desatado. Sujete su erecto miembro. El contacto era delicioso. Quería ver como se moría del deseo. Tocaba mi dulce venganza. Maliciosa.

-**No me hagas esto.-** Hacia puchero.- **Yo no he sido tan malo.-** rio. Se divertía. Apretó sus manos en mis caderas. Me sorprendió con su movimiento rápido. Entro dentro**.- Mejor... Ahora…**- Subía. Bajaba. Una niña en un columpio**.- Ah… Así... Te mueves bien... Sigue…**

Subió hacia mis pechos. Los acariciaba suavemente. Yo estaba en un trance profundo. El tiempo pasó rápido y lento. Mi ritmo se acelero. Agarre su mano derecha contra mi pecho. Mi corazón iba acelerado. Le sonreí de una forma que le complació. Regreso a mordisquear mis pezones. Le habían encantado. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Moría. No. Era el placer que sentía. No, sentíamos.

**-¡Bésame!-** Le dije desesperadamente. Se sorprendió. No se lo esperaba.-**Ya llega… ¡Hazlo!**

-**Aprendes rápido…** - Sentía las contracciones de mi interior.- **Aaa…Si…**

-**Hablas demasiado…-** Acelere un poco mas mi movimiento.- **Si lo quieres… ¡Hazlo!**

Le di en la llaga. Lamio mi cuello. Lo beso. Devoro mi boca. Lo quería. Era suya. Le pertenecía. El punto culmino llego. Sentí un líquido caliente derramándose en mi interior. Él sonreía mientras seguía besándome. Me abrazo con ternura. Había acabado o no.


	2. Secretos Ocultos

Otro capítulo más publicado. Si su continuación. No, no estás alucinando, porque es verdad. Lo estas apunto de leer. Perdón se me acaba de ir la cabeza a otro lado, ósea al siguiente capítulo de este. Cada vez serán más raros y acabare por no acabarlos. Soy un caso raro.

Ahora voy contestar los dos únicos comentarios que me han dejado. Da igual que sean de distintos sitios, porque sé que andan por aquí también.

**maty-hime** e **irune1981 **gracias por leer. T_T ¡Os quiero! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, pero tiene sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretos ocultos<strong>

Llego como cada noche. Sin hacer ruido. Mi única droga, el ser que no me deja dormir desde hace meses. Bueno duermo dos o tres horas y mis siestas en el trabajo. Él suele llegar a media noche para luego desaparecer al alba. Él es mi miedo nocturno, mi dulce pesadilla, mi demonio de mármol blanco… Esta vez llego pronto. Antes de su hora. Me desperté sobresaltada al notar unos labios besando mis pies desnudos. Traía mala cara. Me acerque a él gateando por la cama y lo abrace como si lo necesitara. Me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y olio mi piel.

-**Hola.** –Susurro con su característica común, con dureza.

-**Hola.** –Acaricie su plateada cabellera.- **Llegas pronto. ¿Estás bien?**

-**Mmm.…** -No contesto. Solo musito y apretó mas su abrazo.- **No me gusta para nada esta camiseta que usas para dormir.**

-**No Cam…** -Sentí sus frías manos en mi piel.- **cambies de tema. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Me miro a los ojos y medio sonrió. Su pozos negros se hicieron más oscuros como absorbiendo toda maldad. Poco a poco se fue acercando sus labios hacia los míos.

-**Nada.** –Me beso.- **Mi padre** - Me vuelve a besar**.- me obliga a casarme con una mujer que llevara mi marca y mi dará un heredero.** –Otro beso.- **Yo no quiero porque ni siquiera la conozco.**

**-¡Ah!** –Me toco la barriga por instinto.- **¿Qué** –Acaricie su mejilla algo apenada.- **vas hacer?**

- **No puedo desobedecer al ogro** –Cogió mi mano.- **sino seré hombre muerto**. –Me la besa y de repente su rostro se endureció.- **¿Qué me ocultas?**

**-¿¡Yo!** – Me alarme y asuste.- **Yo no oculto nada.**- Apretó con fuerza mi mano. Me hacía daño.- **Me haces daño.**

**-¿Seguro?-** Elevo la voz.- **Hay algo en ti…** -Hizo una pausa.- **a cambiado.**

-**Si.-** Me es estaba asustando.- **Yo no noto nada raro…**

De pronto me abofeteo y empujo hacia el otro lado de la cama con ira. Me golpee la parte lumbar con una esquina de la mesita auxiliar. Todo me empezó a dar vueltas. ÉL se alejo horrorizado con lo que hizo. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza sin saber cómo actuar. Mientras tanto yo me encogí de dolor. Un liquido caliente y de olor a metalizo resbalo a través de mis piernas era sangre. Mis ojos se nublaron. Pero pude escuchar un portazo, la puerta de mi habitación, unas palabras mal sonantes, no ubique esa voz, un gran sonido seco como si alguien se huevera empotrado contra la pared o roto algo y unos brazos protegiéndome y a la vez mimando, no los reconozco. No entendía que pasaba y ni si quiera la actitud de él de hace un segundo. Reconocí a la persona que me acunaba. Es mama. Susurra extrañas palabras. ¿Qué serán? ¡AY! ¡Me duele mucho! ¿Qué pasa en mis entrañas? Escucho otro golpe, esta vez mas fuerte. ¿A quién ha golpeado? ¿Y quién? Siento una angustia en mi corazón y mis lagrimas caen sobre mis mejillas porque si. No soporto este intenso dolor. Ante este dolor logre ver un poco. ¿Qué hace aquí mi jefe? ¿Por qué lo golpea con saña¿ Nunca me gusto su aura. Me da miedo y me abrazo a mi madre. ¿Qué le esta dicien…

-**¡Energúmeno, bastardo!-**Le grito.- **No escuchas cuando te hablo**.- Le vuelve a golpear.- **Hijo,**- Le agarro del cuello de la camisa.- **no has sabido leer entre líneas ni tampoco reconocer a un hijo de brujos sin iniciar.**- Lo dejo caer al suelo.- **Además lo has estropeado todo.**

-**Pa…-** Tosió sangre- **Padre, yo no…** -Tosió mas fuerte y se le lleno la mano de sangre.

-**¿¡Tu qué, eh! **– se voz hizo eco.- **¡Ah! Ya entiendo, En todo este tiempo no te diste cuenta, ¿Verdad**?- Volvió a entra a la habitación. Pues estaba en el pasillo.- **¿Cómo no…- **Algo llamo su atención y bufo.- **No debí dejarte salir… Ahora lo vas a lamentar.**- Cerro la puerta de golpe.

A partir de ahí no volví a escuchar su voz, pero alguien apareció de la nada, mi hermana con aires de grandeza. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere? ¿De qué se ríe? Seguro de mi desgracia. La divierte verme sufrir. El dolor va mitigando. Mama se está enfadando con su actitud.

**-Mama,** -La llamo medio riéndose.- **pierdes el tiempo con ella.** –Me señalo con asco.- **Sabes perfectamente que YO.**- Eso ultimo lo pronuncio con fuerza.- **Soy más fuerte y mucho mejor que ella.**

-**Te equivocas.- **sentí su corazón latir sin alterarse.- **Él no estará contigo nunca**.

-**¡MENTIRA! **–Grito como una loca.- **¡Tú no sabes NADA, mama!**

-**¡Tsss!**- Chisto mi jefe tras cerrar la puerta.- **Niñata,**- escupió la palabra.- **es todo lo contrario a lo que tu cabecita piensa.**- la agarro de la muñeca.- **Te quiero ver fuera de esta casa, niña malcriada.**

Mi jefe la echo de aquí y ella no replico como hace con mama. Entro como salió, de la nada. Mama a su modo se tranquilizo. Temía lo peor y me achucho aun mas. Siguió susurrando esas extrañas palabras. Me acuno como cuando era pequeña y tenia pesadillas. Mama levanto el rostro. Lo sé. Noto sus movimientos. Suspiro cansada.

0000

_Nos remontamos unos años atrás, al redor de veintitrés años. Un niño pequeño de cabellos plateados corría por el pasillo adornado con velas. Se dirigía hacia el salón del trono. Tramaba una travesura. Quería agarrar el cetro y corona de su padre y pasearse por todo el lugar con ello para luego esconderlo, para así reírse de su padre por no encontrarlos. Además se le notaba esa sonrisilla picarona dibujada en su rostro. Se le fue en un plis plas. Su plan arruinado. La bruja mayor de su padre estaba allí vigilando. Pero sus ojos se centraron en su abultada barriga. Le entro curiosidad. ¿Qué guarda ahí? ¿Por qué estaba tan gorda? Se acerco a la mujer con carita de niño bueno. Le pego un pequeñito tirón en la falda._

_**-¿Qué travesura tramabas, pequeño granuja?-**__ Le pregunto al verle tan tranquilo._

_-__**Nada.-**__ Movió la cabeza rogando energéticamente.- __**¿Qué guardas ahí?**__- señalo a su barriga.- __**¿Un tesoro?-**__ sus ojitos grillaron y sonrió._

_-__**No, pequeño,-**__ Se rio con su pregunta.- __**aquí dentro**__- Puso su mano en la barriga.- __**hay un bebe.**_

_**-¡Oh!-**__ se sorprendió.- __**¿Sera niño o niña?**__ - Sonrió ilusionado.- __**¡Qué sea niño! Así podremos jugar y hacer muchas travesuras.**_

_-__**No lo sé aun.**__ - Rio otra vez con sus preguntas.- __**No creo que puedas jugar con él o ella, pequeñajo.**__- Le revolvió el cabello.- __**Mira,**__ -Cogió su manita y acerco a su barriga.- __**siente las pataditas que da.**_

_**-¡OH!-**__ Sus ojitos brillaron con intensidad._

_La mujer dejo asombrado al pequeño demonio. Su manita se alejo de su barriga. Tuvo una visión del futuro. En él, salía él hecho un adulto en el trono de su padre y a su lado una hermosa joven con un niño en su regazo. Aquel fruto de su vientre estaba ligado al destino de aquel travieso. Salió de su trance y lo miro. Se agacho a su altura._

_**-¡Oye! Kakashi,-**__Lo llamo con ternura.- __**porque no vas a la cocina a molestar a los cocineros**__.- Bajo el volumen de su voz.- __**Tiene una tarta de chocolate escondida por ahí.**_

_**-¡CHOCOLATE!-**__ Grito emocionado y relamiéndose el mismo tiempo._

_**-¡Sí! Corre o se la comerán ellos primero.**__ - Le dio un pequeño empujón y lo vio correr como un loco. Volvió acariciar su barriga.- __**¿Con qué serás un reina, eh? Tu hermana se pondrá celosa, si se entera.**__ – Hablo a su barriga.- __**Debo informar al señor. No sé cómo se lo tomara…**_

_0000_

El dolor desapareció. Mama llevaba un buen rato callada. ¿En que estará pensando? Bueno, mi jefe está ahí parado. Parece preocupado, pero… ¿De qué? Además, ¿Qué es de él? Antes le he escuchado llamarlo… ¿Padre? Entonces quien… ¡NO! ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho en todo este tiempo? No importa. Lo que quiero saber es…. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**-Mama,- **La llamo con voz muy baja**.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡Shh!- **Me beso en la cabeza**.- Descansa mi niña**.- Volvió acunarme**- He parado.- **Se dirigió a mi jefe.**- la hemorragia, pero debe descansar mucho.**

**-Menos mal.**- Respiro tranquilo**- ¿No ha cambado nada, no?**

**-No.**- Me acaricio el pelo**.- Aunque será mejor que lo alejes unos días.**

**-De acuerdo**.- Agarro el pomo de la puerta.**- Yo me ocupare de este personalmente.**

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él sentado en el suelo malherido y con la espalda apoyada contra la pares. Se agarraba a una de sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza gacha. Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, levanto su cabeza. Su mirada intensa se clavo en mis ojos. Reflejaban tristeza y… No se describirlo. Su padre, mi jefe, lo aupó y se lo llevo sobre sus hombros. Desaparecieron en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. En ese instante sentí miedo, pero mama estaba ahí. Me volvió a besar y empezó a incorporarse primero. Luego me ayuda a mí como pudo. El suelo resbalaba por mi sangre. Conseguí llegar a la cama sin caerme. Por lo menos las sabanas no estaban manchadas. No me recosté, porque mama empezó a cambiarme el pijama y la ropa interior. Todo me da vueltas. Me siento tan cansada, débil y vacía. Mama se acerco con ropa limpia y me cambio en silencio. . Cuando acabo, me ayudo acostarme y me arropo. Bien tapadita hasta el cuello, pero bien calentita. Me miro y sonrío con nostalgia.

-**Mama,-**la llamo otra vez.- Me **cuentas ese cuento que me contabas de pequeña.**

- **¡Oh! Aquel.-** Se sentó en una silla cercana de mi cama.- **Veamos. ¿Cómo empezaba?** –Se le ha olvidado.- **¡Ah!** - lo recordó.- **Había una vez una niña que quería ser princesa. Pues esta añoraba tener un príncipe. **–Empezó a narrar. -**Así que un día decidió explorar el mundo, hasta que finalmente el príncipe le encontró a ella…**

No llegue a escuchar como acababa el cuento. Pues mis ojos se cerraron. Nunca he llegado a escuchar el final de ese cuento. Siempre me quedo dormirá. Pero entre las sombras de mis sueños formantes se escucha una voz…

-**Perdóname…-**


	3. De Padres a Hijo

Hola, otra vez yo dando la tabarra. Si, esta vez he sido mega rápida. Es fin de semana y hay tiempo. Me tomare con calma el siguiente capítulo. Como veréis este tiene mucho dialogo. Si me he pasado, pero que le vamos hacer. También tengo la mente en otro lado. Malditos sueños pornosos antes de despertarme. Necesito quitarme otras ideas de la cabeza. Aunque… Tengo a Maraca-Chan de mi parte. XD

Además ahora voy contestar al único comentario. Ya sabéis que me da igual de donde sea. Yo contesto.

**irune1981: **Ellos dos no son hermanos. Creo que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero por si acaso.

**majo_93**: He aquí tu espera.

* * *

><p><strong>De Padres a Hijo<strong>

¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué me ha pasado? No era yo. ¿Por qué en ese momento? No debió activarse, pero estaba tan furioso. Perdí el control sobre mí y mi poder. No me di cuenta de lo sucedidos hasta que mi padre me golpeo. Ahora estoy confuso, paralizado y la mente en blanco. Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro? Huele mucho a sangre. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? No paro de repetirme eso todo el rato. Esa voz… ¿Qué pretende hacer esa Zorra? Ya se lo deje bien claro hace años… No quiero nada con ella. Solo la utilice para entretenerme. Ahora, ella se divierte más con mi padre. Por fin, se fue. No la soporto. Se escucha movimientos. La puerta… Otra vez mi padre. ¡SANGRE! Yo… Yo… Yo he provocado eso. Hay demasiada sangre de… Ella esta…. Sus ojos reflejan dolor, tristeza y temor. Soy un ser aterrador, un monstruo. Padre tenía razón. No debí salir jamás. Por lo menos, debo intentar arreglar todo este desastre, ¡JODER! ¿A dónde me leva? No quiero irme. Quiero estar con ella… Si me muevo, mas fuerte me agarra. Hemos llegado a casa. Me esperaba otro sitio. Tengo que comunicarme con ella antes de que me aislé. Me despojara de mis poderes demoniacos. ¿Cómo lo hago? Tengo la mente bloqueada. ¡Ah! A través de sus sueños…

-**Perdóname**.- La suplico arrepentido. Aun no se ha dormido.- **Perdóname**…

-**¡No te acerques a mí!- **Grito en su sueño- **Me has hecho mucho daño. Me das miedo. Siempre…, lo has hecho.**- No se deja ver. Alguien intenta protegerla de mi.- **¡Aléjate de mí! No te voy a…**

**-¡Se mi reina!-** La interrumpo antes de que acabara su frase.

Pero mi padre me lanzo como un fardo de patatas sobre mi cama. Me ha interrumpido. Esta muy cabreado. Tiene esa mirada que no me gusta. Gruñe con furia.

-**Aun no lo será.-** Me dice con su tono no tranquilizador. ¿Se refiere a ella?- **Ahora espera aquí y no hagas una locura en mi ausencia.**- Se dirige a la puerta.- **Debo hacer unas cosas. Regreso enseguida. Debemos hablar muy seriamente.**- Cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Sus pasos se alejan ruidosamente. ¿Debe ser muy urgente para no echarme la bronca? Mi prioridad en este momento es serenarme y buscar alguna solución. ¿Ese ruido? Procede del armario. ¡QUÉ! ¿Qué hace esta Lagarta aquí? La prohibí la entrada a este lugar. Además aparece así vestida con un corsé y un minúsculo tanga de color negro y también un ligero rojo. Se acerca peligrosamente hacia a mí. ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué me pone su pecho en todas mis narices? ¡Qué piensa esta! ¡Qué le voy quitar ese corsé a mordiscos! No lo va conseguir. Me hice inmune a ella y a sus encantos. ¿Qué hace con mi mano? ¡NO! ¡MIERDA! La lleva hacia uno de sus pechos. Ahora intenta desvestirme. Sera… No me deja moverme. Me tiene bien agarrado a los huevos. ¿A dónde se habrá ido mi fuerza? ¡Es eso! ¡Esta Guarra me ha lanzado un hechizo! Se ha mordido el labio inferior… ¿Qué hago? Se sus intenciones. Lo suponía. Quiere y me está besando. No voy a sucumbir a sus deseos. No va poder conmigo. Se acaba de separar bruscamente. Esta frunciendo el ceño y su expresión cambia radicalmente a una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Qué ira hacer ahora? Me ha soltado la mano. Se pone encima de mí y me acaricia el pecho con deseo. Sus caderas empiezan a moverse al compas de una canción silenciosa. Quiere provocarme. Necesito deshacer este hechizo. ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!

-**Penétrame como en los viejos tiempos.-** Me susurra al oído.

Esos pasos. Mi padre se acerca. Esta es la oportunidad. Acaba de distraerse. Me la quito de encima con un movimiento rápido y la empujo hacia la puerta, pero justamente se choca con mi padre. Vuelve a traer esa cara. Enarca una ceja y la agarra del brazo.

-**¡A ti te estaba buscando Furcia**!- La va empujando hacia fuera.- **Larga a mi despacho y vístete Zorra.**

Antes de salir por esa puerta, dirige una última mirada hacia a mí. Le divertía la situación.

**-¡Ah, una cosa!-** Se acordó de repente.- **¿Te gusto mi regalito de antes?**

Se largo riéndose con eso último. ¡Ha sido ella! ¡Le ha lanzado un hechizo contra mí! ¡La voy matar con mis propias manos! Padre impide que corra tras esa Fulana. La puerta se cierra. Me agarra de los hombros y me obliga sentarme sobre el borde de la cama. Me mira a los ojos y…

-**Hijo, yo me encargare de darle un par de lecciones a esa. Tranquilízate.-** Señala hacia la puerta con la cabeza. Fijo que está escuchando- **Ahora debemos hablar de lo que ha pasado antes.**

-**Padre, yo… yo…-** No me salen las palabras.- **Yo no sé qué hecho. No era mi intención de… Soy un monstruo.**

-**No lo eres.-** Me da un a pequeñas palmaditas a la espalda.- **Comprendo cómo te sientes. A mí me paso lo mismo con tu madre… Algún día debía pasarte a ti, pero no de esta forma.** –Me contaba.- **Ya sabíamos que esto iba suceder, pero llegamos tarde… ¡Esa zorra lo va lamentar!-** Suspira frustrado.- **Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño. Cuando le preguntaste a ****Shizuka que guardaba en su vientre.**

-**Sí…-** Me dejo descolocado.- **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

-**Me lo conto ella… Escucha bien hijo.-** Empezó a contarme en un tono normal. -**Cuando te fuiste a comerte la tarta de chocolate. ****Shizuka tuvo una visión de ti…**

**-¿¡CÓMO!-** Le interrumpí porque me sorprendió eso de la visión.- ¡**Y me lo cuentas ahora!**

-**Cálmate Kakashi**.- Movió la cabeza como negando algo.- **Te lo cuento ahora porque ya está sucediendo y deberás tener mucho cuidado. **

-**¿¡CÓMO QUE CUIDADO!- **Ya me altere.- **Acaso no has visto lo que he hecho antes. ¿De qué voy tener cuidado? ¿De mi o…** -Caí en la cuenta de lo que quería decir mi padre.

-**Por tu expresión, ya te has dado cuenta.-** Volvió a palmear mi espalda.- **No es de ti, sino de otros que quieren verla muerta, para que tu no puedas tener un heredero y subir al trono. Ellos quieren usurpar lo que tú tienes por derecho. Te quieren ver sufrir, hijo.**

-**¿Y qué puedo hacer?** –Sus palabras me tranquilizaron.- **No quiero volver hacerla daño otra vez. Ni tampoco matarla.**

-**No te preocupes.-** Apretó su puño.- **Nosotros nos ocuparemos, yo y su madre. Nadie cuenta con nosotros.** –Se dirigió hacia la puerta.- **Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar y alejarte unos días de ella. No me mires así. Ha perdido…**

**-¿El que ha perdido, padre?-** Me volví alterar.- **Sangre, eso ya lo he visto**.- Otra vez no.- **¡NO!**

-**Si, hijo, si.-**Me mira con tristeza.- **Lo siento y descansa.**

Esa noticia me destrozo por dentro. Soy un monstruo. ¡MIERDA! ¿Qué voy hacer si me vuelve pasar lo mismo? No podre soportarlo y ella me odiara para siempre. Nunca volveré a verla. Caeré en desgracia y no seré digno de ser rey de los demonios. Sin una reina a mi lado no podre. Perderé todo. No seré nada. Para el colmo, perdería mis poderes, si alguien que no pertenece a mi familia sube al trono. No puedo permitirlo. No puedo estar de brazos cruzados en este momento y menos descansar. No puedo. ¿Por qué? No debo engañarme. Estoy cansado de tanto ajetreo. Mis heridas han sanado hace rato. No estoy en condiciones de hacer nada por ahora. Acatare el consejo de mi padre de descansar.

Sera mejor que me ponga el pijama. Aunque primero deberé desvestirme. Dejo la ropa ahí tirada y me dirijo hacia el armario empotrado. ¿Dónde deje mi colección de pijamas de seda? En este lado del armario no están. Tampoco en este lado. Por allí, los encontré. Me decanto por este de color negro como mi alma y animo en este momento. Suspiro con desgana. Mi cama… Huele a ella… Todo está impregnado de ella. Mejor voy a dormir. Estoy tan cansado….

-**Te he estado esperando, mi niño**.- Mama vino a mí con su hermosa sonrisa a mis sueños.

**-¡Mama!-** Corrí hacia ella y me eche a llorar en su regazo.- **Hice algo horrible…**

**-¡Ssh!-** Me consoló.- **No fue culpa tuya, pequeño. No eras tú.**

-**Pero… Pero…-**Titubee. Me seque mis lágrimas en su blanco vestido.- **¿Qué pasa si vuelvo hacerla daño?**

**-¡Oh mi niño!-** Acaricio mi cabeza y me despeino aun mas.- **Yo la protegeré desde aquí, al igual que tu padre y su madre.** – Me abrazo.- **También te susurrare palabras para que te den valor. Aquí todos esperan ver esa unión algún día.**

**-¿De veras?-** Me siento pequeño ante mi madre.- **Ella estará conmigo por mucho que suframos.**

-**Sí,** -Sonrió ampliamente.- **siempre está ahí para ti. En el fondo te quiere mucho. Aunque…**

-**¿Qué pasa?- **su silencio me inquieta- **Mama dímelo.**

**-¡Que has crecido mucho!-** Me tira del moflete.- **Ya eres un hombre. Sabrás lo que tendrás que hacer cuando estés preparado.** – Me besa en la frente.- **Ella aun no está preparada para ser tu reina. Dale tiempo, ¿De acuerdo? Mi tiempo ha acabado ya, chiquitín. Cuando vuelva a verte, ojala sea para bendecirte.**

Se marcho. ¿Cuándo será la siguiente vez que la vea? ¿Por qué tuvo que marcharse tan pronto? Quería hacerla más preguntas y que me diera mas mismos como cuando era pequeño. Pero otros sueños surgieron de mi interior encerándome en ellos….


	4. Sanando heridas

Regrese con otro capítulo. Me está dando la risa. Mi socia y yo hemos tenido un montón de ideas a lo largo de la semana. Nos leemos la mente. Sigo teniendo sueños extraños y pornosos. El otro día soñé con un ataque zombi y quien provoco ese ataque me perseguía. Imaginaron unos zombis siguiéndoos. No sabe miedo porque sabía que alguien me seguía, pero que le vamos hacer.

A partir del martes tendré más tiempo para escribir, pero acabare haciéndolo por la tarde. Así deleitaros con pornosidades sanas. Mi socia vive una hora menos que yo.

Bueno ahora van las contestaciones de los comentarios y dedicatorias para ellos. Maraca-Chan tu no cuentas. Ya sabéis que me da igual de donde sea. Yo contesto. Cada vez van aumentando. Soy feliz.

**Vlida**: Para que sigas leyendo pornosidad en tus horas libres en la universidad. XD

**majo_93**: Por una actualización rápida

**irune1981**: A ti no te digo nada. XDDD Me acosas mentalmente

**Mine Hatamuke**: Siento darte la noticia. Aunque ya te lo he dicho. Puse nombres en este capítulo. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

**Maty-chan:** Ojala utilices bien mi tutorial o me teletrasporto a tu país. A la otra persona que ha adquirido mi tutorial esta cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanando heridas<strong>

Ha pasado un mes entero y me siento mejor. Él no volvió a mí. ¿Por qué? Sera porque no le quise perdonar por lo que me hizo o porque le tengo miedo. No lo sé. Lo añoro tanto. Hay algo dentro de mí que… Pierdo el tiempo pensando en ello. No tiene la menor importancia. No va volver. Mi hermana se pondrá contenta, si llega a enterar. Aunque…, lo que mama me conto. Me dejo intrigada e inquieta. Mi destino está unido a él desde antes de mi nacimiento. Me dan escalofríos con solo pensarlo. Si sigo así llegare tarde. Hoy regreso a mi puesto de trabajo tras la baja. ¿Se habrán olvidado de mí? ¡Ojala! Porque mis compañeros me tiene frita. Ya he llegado. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y la gente? ¿Dónde se ha metido al recepcionista? ¡Anda! Mira, un recado para mí. Debo ir al despacho del jefe, el padre de él. ¡Qué pereza coger el ascensor hasta el último piso! Quiero ver a mi padre primero para abrazarle fuerte, pero debo ir… Seguro estará allí arriba.

**-¡QUÉ! ¡Qué ese bombonazo es el hijo del jefe**!- Escuche gritar a alguien cuando salí del ascensor- **¡Pero si esta buenísimo!**

En cuanto di la esquina, lo descubrí. Todas las mujeres de la empresa y del casino estaban ahí armando jaleo. Jajá. Me han visto. ¡Qué caras! No me esperaban para nada aquí. Han salido corriendo todas con mi presencia. Mejor, menos agobios. Voy tocar la puerta. Alguien me la abre desde dentro. Es papa. Lo sabía, estaba ahí. Para mi desgracia, él también está ahí dentro. Mi corazón se quiere salir de su lugar. Lo veo raro como cambiado. Esta diferente. Su pelo ha crecido. Esta más musculoso. ¿Y esa cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo? Le hace más interesante. Esta más guapo. ¿Por qué me sonríe divertido? Para el colmo se comporta como alguien tímido y modosito. No lo voy mirar. Aun no lo he perdonado. Mi jefe sonríe alegre. Me da miedo cuando esta así. ¿Qué habrá tramado? No me gusta…

-**Buenos días**.- Salude a mi jefe y a papa. ¡Que se fastidie!

-**¿Te encuentras mejor, hija? **–Pregunto papa.- **Estuviste días sin comer.**

-**Sí, sí, mucho mejor. Ahora como, ¿eh?-** Le sonrió y me dirijo a mi jefe. Ignorando la tercera presencia.- **¿Para qué me ha llamado?**

-**Para nada importante, quería ver que estabas bien.-** Saco un pequeño aparato y me lo entrega.- **Toma esto, el otro día exploto eso y dejo de funcionar. A ver si lo puedes arreglar. Tómatelo con calma.**

-**De acuerdo.-** Agarro el aparato que es un portátil.- **Si me disculpáis iré a** –Me doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta.- **trabajar.**

-**¡****Akemi espera!- **Grito mi jefe al acordarse de algo mas.- **Llévate a este también.** - ¿A quién le guiña un ojo?- **Hoy empieza a trabajar con nosotros. A sí que** – hace una pausa.- **te encargo a ti en guiarlo hasta el despacho ese vacío de tu planta.**

-**Vale**.- me encojo de hombros y salgo de allí cabreada.

¡Tierra trágame! Mi gozo en un pozo. Ahora debo hacerle de guía. Me niego rotundamente de ser su niñera. No quiero. Tengo cosas a las que atender primero. Su mirada se clava en mi nuca. Esto se hace eterno. ¿Cuándo acabara? ¡Oh, mierda! Encerrada con él en un ascensor para ir a dos pisos más abajo. ¡Joder! Venga sube. Cuanto antes me lo quite de encima, mejor. ¡Ea! ¡Ea! Necesito tranquilizarme o lo notara. Maldita música de ascensores. Es pegadiza y me pone de los nervios. Al fin se abrieron las puertas. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Acabo de sentí un escalofrió. Seguro, ha sido él- No, lleva las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. ¿Qué le hará tanta gracia? ¡Bah! Voy a ignorarlo. Falta poco para dejarlo por el camino. Esta justo ahí. Aunque tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo se habrá hecho esa cicatriz en el ojo? ¿Dónde habrá estado todo el mes?

-**En el infierno.** -¡Oh! Se digna hablarme.

**-¡Eh!-** exclamo como si no hubiera escuchado.- **Hemos llegado**.- Le señalo la puerta de su nuevo despacho.- **Es aquí.**

-**Mmm…-** Solo musita.- **Vale.-** Se acerco a la puerta sin apartar la mirada de mi.- **Estuve entrenando todo el mes.**

- **¿¡Como!**- Ahora me viene con eso.- **Tengo cosas que hacer.**

Me quedo a cuadros. Me está abrazando de verdad. No como… Es tan cálido y huele bien. Me pasaría todo el día así. ¿Qué hace? No me va soltar. No pueden ver. Acaba de besarme al frente. Esta muy raro. ¡Esta mimoso! Es la primera vez que lo veo de esta forma. ¡NO! Sigo en enfada con él. Me voy a separar.

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto apenado.- **Si no fui…**

-**Déjalo**.- No quiero escuchar.- **Desapareciste un mes…**

**-¿Y tu aun no me perdonaste**?- Me dio en mi punto.- **Cuando él, no, la culpable fue tu hermana Naomi**. – Agarra mis brazos con suavidad.- Me sentí como una mierda por lo que paso y aun sufro por ello. ¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar?

Una parte de mi se derrumbo, un muro invisible forjado en un mes. No puedo enfadarme con él. Además tiene razón. Fue mi hermana. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por envidia o celos? Ambas cosas en realidad. ¿Qué me pasa? Mis lagrimas caen por si solas. Yo… Yo… No sé qué contestarle. Se vuelve acercar mucho más. ¡EH! Ha abierto la puerta y me arrastra hacia el interior del oscuro despacho. Otro abrazo, esta vez algo mas fuerte pero con mimo. Podía acostumbrarme…

-**Venia alguien.-** Susurro a mi oído.- **No quiero que te vean así.**

Sus ojos han cambiado. No da esa sensación hipnótica. Es otra cosa. Es tristeza mezclada con ternura. Me seco mis lágrimas con su mano. Me sonríe con su perfecta sonrisa. No me alivia.

-**Jamás volverá a suceder.-** Siguió susurrando.- **Mientras estés junta a mí. Te lo prometo, porque te quiero.**

Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Las ha dicho. Me duele el corazón con ellas. Me han afectado. ¿Por qué ahora?

-**No hace falta…-**Se acerco a mis labios.- **Esperare…**

Sus labios me quemaron. Sus besos también han cambiado. Son diferentes, más cálidos y tiernos. Los echaba en falta sus adictivos besos. Me falta aire se separa.

-**Te he echado de menos.-** Me vuelve a besar.- **¿Y tú a mi?**

-**Sí,** -Otro beso.- **Y mucho.**

-**Ven.-** Agarro mi mano y la beso.- **No te tropieces con nada.**

Afirme con la cabeza y me dejo guiar por él. Hasta ese momento no me fije en su despacho. Paredes color gris perlado sin cuadro alguno, unos estantes, una gran mesa de caoba, un sofá de tres plazas de cuero de color cereza, un gran ventanal con la cortina corrida y una puerta hacia algún lugar. Debe ser el ropero. Todo es sombrío y no se ve mucho. Aprieta mi mano con fuerza. Se gira. Rodea mi cintura con su único brazo libre y me aúpa sobre la suave mesa. No hay nada encima, solo yo.

-**Dame eso.-** Me suelta y coge el portátil.- **Nos va a molestar.**

-**No lo tires con fuerza.-** Le advertí.- **Es frágil.**

-**Como tu.-** Besa mi frente.- **Lo dejare en el estante.**

Lo dejo donde dijo regreso a mí. Se aflojo la corbata y tiro la tiro al suelo. Su americana la lanzo al sofá. Se abalanzo con ansia. Me ayuda a quitarme la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharme uno a uno los botones de la blusa. Su mano en mi piel me estremece. Un cosquilleo sube desde mi estomago hasta arriba. Estoy nerviosa. Parece la primera vez. Él también lo está. ¿Por qué ha parado?

-**Me encanta que seas tan modesta**.- Se refiere a mi sujetador.- **Es una pena…**

-**No iras a romperlo.-** Empecé a desvestirle.- **Es nuevo…**

-**Mucho mejor.-** Se mordió el labio inferior.

Se abrazo a mí y el sujetador desapareció. Besuqueo y lamió mi cuello, mi hombro, mis pechos… Sus caricias subieron desde la rodilla hasta el interior de mi falda. Buscaba su lugar favorito. No tardo en encontrarlo. Aunque lo estaba deseando. No puede ser. Nos están interrumpiendo. ¿Quién será? Él acaba de gruñir con rabia. Alguien fuera esta aporreando la puerta. Golpea la mesa con fastidio.

-**Disculpa señor.-** Se escucho a través de la puerta.- **Soy Daku Fukushu, su nuevo ayudante. Le traigo su material de oficina…**

Farfullo palabras intangibles. Me beso por última vez, pero tampoco quería que acabase. Se volvió a vestir rápido y me hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo. No encuentro mi sujetados. ¿Dónde está? ¡Eh! Lo tiene él en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se ha metido la mano en el bolsillo. ¡Mierda! No me lo va a devolver. Para el colmo esta blusa transparenta. Vale, me abrocho la chaqueta y listo. ¿Qué le hará gracia, ahora? Le saco la lengua. Agarro su corbata del suelo y se la coloque, bien apretada al cuello. Le ahogue un poquito. Se lo merece por tonto. ¡Y sonríe!

-**Siéntate en el sofá.-** Me decía en voz baja.- **Aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿Vale?**

-**Si señor.-** Me burle en cierta forma de él.- **Me quedare quietita ahí.**

Me siento y observo la situación. Él se rio y negó. Abrió la puerta despacio y desganado. Ahí está el culpable, un joven hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Se colocaba bien las gafas. Se le nota nervioso. Le tendió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Estaba enfadado con ese tipejo.

**-¡Oh!-** Exclamo sorprendido al verme.- **¿Estaba ocupado? Entonces regreso mas tarde.**

-**No importa.-** Bufo autoritario.- **La señorita se marchaba ya, ¿no?**

**-Si,-** Conteste sonriendo y sin moverme.- **me marchaba ya.** –Me levanto y cogí el portátil.- **Tengo trabajo.**

**-¡Eh!-** Miro el carrito con trastos y revolvió entre ellos.- **Esto** – Saco un cargador.- **me lo ha dado el jefe. Se le olvido al jefe dártelo y también ha dicho que…**

**-¡Espera un momento!-** No me gusta que iba decir.- **¿Crees que voy a coger ESO**- Señalo a la CPU.- **para colocarlo AHÍ?**- Señalo la mesa y elevo mas la voz.- **Y no me repliques porque hay como cuatro gandules en mi sección.**

-**Yo… Yo…-** Tartamudeo con miedo.- **Lo siento**.- Dejo el carrito dentro.- **Iré a buscar…**

**-¡Hazlo!-** Le grite.- **Si no te hacen caso, diles que vas de mi parte. Se ofrecerán enseguida a ayudarte. **

El pobre hombre salió corriendo. Le había asustado de verdad. Esa era mi intención. Me siento feliz. Ahora ese tipejo no me molestara. ¡Uy! Voy a mirarle muy despacio. Acaba de presenciar el porque me gane cierta fama de espantar gente. El primer día que entre, eche a aptadas a su padre de mi pequeño despacho. Si recuerdo bien, le grite. Intento seducirme. ¡Vaya! Menuda cara tiene. Se ha quedado asustado o asombrado y con la boa abierta. Aun sigo cerca del sofá, ¿no? Sí, estoy cerca. Me había despistado. Mejor me acerco a él o si no le entrara algo por la boca, como una mosca. Jaja. Se quedo paralizado. No reacciono. Lo voy pellizcar en el brazo.

**-¡Ay!-** Se agarro donde le pellizque.- **Me has dado tanto miedo que me quede ido.**

-**Mira quien fue hablar.-** Le golpeo y salgo de su despacho.- **Voy a ver si han hecho algo esos gandules que tengo por compañeros.**

-**No te he dicho que te fueras.-** Me agarra del brazo.- **Tenemos algo pendiente.**

**-¿Ah sí?-** Me hago la despistada**.- De verdad, tengo cosas que hacer. Te lo dije antes. Te veo a la noche.**

-**Muy bien.-** Suspiro y me soltó.- **Yo debería empezar**.- Miro hacia dentro.- **No hagas grandes esfuerzos.**

-**Vale** – Me voy alejando por el pasillo.- **Señor.**


	5. Dulces Pesadillas

Aquí traigo otro capítulo. Raro, ¿no? Para mí sí. Es jueves y he acabado un capitulo. Buen, la razón es que estoy de vacaciones. Llevo como 3 días y lo más interesante que he hecho es ir a pintura. Además de escribir el capitulo y medio discutir con mi socia. Más bien hemos desvariado. ¡Ea! A leer pues.

A contestar comentarios. Da igual de donde sean.

**irune1981**: Esto es velocidad luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces Pesadillas<strong>

¿Cómo pude esta un mes sin verla, sin tocarla, sin oler su aroma? ¿Cómo lo pude aguantar? Es tan hermosa. Dan ganas de besar sus rosados labios, todo el tiempo. Son dulces y sabrosos. Ahora están perfectos. Podía… ¡No! Me golpearía. No le gusta que la bese mientras duerme. Yo aun no he dormido. No tengo sueño. Prefiero verla como lo hace. Normalmente desaparezco, pero esta vez no. Se mueve mucho, porque no coge postura. Si la abrazo, se queda muy quieta. Se tapa hasta el cuello para no pasar frio. Me ha destapado dos veces. También esta lo de la almohada. Se abraza a ella. Aunque esto lo sé desde el principio, cuando la molestaba. Ahora lo aprecio más. La hace más…. Me perdí en su piel. Es tan suave… Quiero que despierte. Estoy impaciente. Necesito mostrárselo cuanto antes. ¿Le gustara? ¡Ay! ¿Cómo puede tener los pies tan helados? Con ellos podría congelar el mismísimo infierno. A ver si puedo calentárselos. Mmm… Se está despertando. Su sonrisa adormilada la delata. Se ha dado la vuelta, hacia mí. Ha abierto un ojo. El otro lo mantiene cerrado. Significa que va seguir durmiendo. Solo falta una hora. Debo avisar a padre. ¿Dónde deje mi teléfono móvil? Esta ahí en la mesilla.

**-¿Qué hora es?-** Bostezo.- **Extraño, sigues aquí.**

-**Son las seis de la mañana**.- Acaricio su mejilla.- **Sigue durmiendo. Yo no pienso marcharme de tu lado.**

-**Mmm… De acuerdo.-** Cerro el ojo y se acurruco.- **Seguiré durmiendo.**

Mira que es dormilona. ¿Cuántas horas será capaz de dormir? Voy a coger el móvil. Tengo que escribir rápido el mensaje. Paso de despertarla con los gritos de mi padre. ¡Vaya! Contesto rápido. Menos mal. Les dirá a los demás que estoy en unos asuntos y me la he tenido que llevar conmigo. Gracias Padre. Tú me comprendes. ¡Mierda! Debo también avisar al tontolaba de mi ayudante. ¡Bah! Lo avisara mi padre. No tengo ganas de aguantarlo. Pierdo la paciencia con ese tipejo. Pienso demasiado. He bostezado. Voy a desconectar la alarma del despertador. Mejor hago otra cosa para mantenerme despierto. Me tienta a hacerlo.

**-¿Qué haces?-** se removió incomoda.- **Me haces cosquillas.**

-**Nada.-** La besaba en el cuelo.- **¿No te gusta?**

-**No.-** Me abrazo- **Solo que…**

**-¿Qué pasa?-** La sonrió.- **¿Estar adormilada?**

-**Tengo frio.-** Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.- **No quiero salir de aquí. Se está bien.**

-**Pues… No lo hagamos.-** La arropo entre mis brazos.- Pasemos todo el día en la cama.

**-¿¡Estas de broma!** – Se alarmo. Le ha parecido raro.- **¿¡Y el trabajo!** – Se ha despertado.- **¿¡Y tu reunión! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!**

-**Jaja.-** Me rio.

**-¿¡Te estás riendo de mi!** -Forcejeo para soltarse.- **¡Suéltame!**

-**No.-**Sigo riéndome y me aferro más a ella.- **¡Cuidado! ¡AY!** -Me ha dado un golpe bajo- **¡Cómo duele!**

**-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!** –Puso sus manos en mi rostro y beso mi frente.- **Fue sin querer. No quise darte.**- Puso esa carita con morritos y se me paso el dolor al verla.

-**Se me ha pasado. Me has pillado con la guardia baja.-** Se ha distraído con mi cicatriz.- **¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Cómo te la hiciste?-** Acaricio una parte que acaba en mi mejilla.- **Todavía no se te ha curado bien. **

-**Ya te lo dije fue en el infierno.-** Agarro su mano.- **Entrenando.**- No quiero recordarlo.- **Fue culpa mía o…**

-**¿O qué? ¿Te atacaron?- **Se puso en plan paranoica.- **¿No te faltara nada**? –Empezó a toquetearme y respiro tranquila.- **Menos mal.**

**-No me falta nada y por ahí ya has tocado.-** Me ha manoseado mucho. Tendrá ganas de hacerlo.- **Otro día te lo cuento. Ahora tengo ganas de otra cosa…**

No la permito replicar, porque la beso antes de que lo haga. Si ella tiene ganas… No me lo impide. Algunas veces me golpea cuando entiendo mal sus intenciones. En esta ocasión si la he entendido bien. Es el momento para manosearla yo, pero bien. Se volverá adicta. ¡Ya lo es! Soy su droga favorita como ella es la mía. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Hay muchos sitios por donde me gustaría… ¡Ah! Mi lugar favorito… Mis sospechas son ciertas. Tiene ganas y sin haber hecho mucho… ¡Mierda el móvil! No quiero cogerlo. Sera mi ayudante. ¡Espera! Igual es…

-**Espera un momentito.-** La doy un besito y agarro el móvil.- **Debo atenderlo.**

**-No…-**Suplico.- **Atiéndeme a mí. Déjalo sonar, por fi.**

-**Es importante.-**Me pongo seria para que lo tome bien.- **Es mi ayudante.-** Le miento un poquito.- **Me debe informar de una cosa.**

**-¡Jo!-** Se quejo y se dio la vuelta. Para colmo me destapo.-**Eso atiende a ese. Seguro que te lo hace mejor. Fijo, es gay. Tiene toda la pinta de serlo. No quiero que vuelvas.**

**-¡EY!-** Me acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla. Se ha enfadado**.- No tardo nada. Solo espérame.**

**-¡JUM!-** Se tapo hasta la cabeza con la manta.- **Si vas a la cocina tráeme algo para desayunar.**

Siempre hace lo mismo. Se enfurruña y luego pide de comer. Mejo, voy a contestar la llamada. La he estado esperando desde ayer. Lo tendrán todo preparado. ¡Qué sea así! Lleva un rato sonando. Voy a salir al pasillo. No, mejor será ir al salón. Allí no podrá escuchar nada. Estoy nervioso. ¿Aceptara?

**-¿Si?-** Cojo el teléfono. Al otro lado del alinea, el ayudante de mi padre me informar que todo está preparado.- **Ajam… De acuerdo.-** Sonrió. Me ha dado una alegría enorme.- **Estas abajo, bien. Enseguida voy.**

Cuelgo y regreso a su habitación. Me quedo un rato observándola desde el umbral. Se ha vuelto a quedar dormida. Parece un rollito de primavera enrollada entre las sabanas. Se me ha ocurrido una cosa. La va molestar. Lo sé. Así la hago despertarse. Aunque para mi sea un juego divertido. Sin hacer ruido como antaño, no tanto, solo unos meses. A ver si recuerdo como lo hacía. Era tirar de las sabanas. La estoy destapando y ni se inmuta. Esta profundamente dormida. ¿Qué voy hacer con ella?

-**Bella durmiente.-** La llamo susurrando. –**Te he traído el desayuno.-** Otra mentira.- **Si no despiertas, me lo como yo.**

**-¡COMIDA!-** Abrió los ojos y se incorporo a velocidad luz.- **¿¡DONDE!-** Me mira buscándola.- **¿¡Eh! Mentiroso no traes nada.**

-**Ya…-** Me encojo de hombros.- **Es parte de mi naturaleza.-** Cojo mi ropa que anda tirada por el suelo.- **Anda vístete o…**

**-¡No!-** Grito alarmada.- **No tienes gusto para ropa femenina**.- Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño.- **Y no voy a ningún lado contigo.**

**-¡Ah! ¿¡No!-** La misma escusa de siempre. Acabara viniendo.- **No tenias que ir a comprar una cosa… ¿Cómo se llamaba?**- Me lo dijo anoche y no lo recuerdo.- **Para el portátil de mi padre.**

**-No,-** Me sonríe alegremente.-**eso lo paga la empresa.-** Se ríe un poco.- **Voy a ducharme**- Se da la vuela.- **y no necesito ayuda.**

**-¡Uh!-** Me lee la mente y aun no la han inicializado. Además soy yo quien se la lee de vez en cuando.- **Pues date prisa.** – Ya me he vestido.- **Te…-**Ha desaparecido.- **Te espero abajo.**

-**¡Vale!-**Grito desde la ducha-**¿Me invitaras a desayunar?**

-**Si tú quieres.-** Le digo desde el pasillo.- **Algo con chocolate. ¿Te perece bien?**

Salgo de su casa cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Así las vecinas no se enteran de que yo estoy allí. Por desgracia ya lo sabrán. Las paredes de este edificio son finas o esas viejas tienen un oído fino. Debo intentar no pensarlo. ¿Cojo el ascensor o las escaleras? Opto las escaleras. Bajare de dos en dos los escalones. Ella es rápida duchándose y vistiéndose. Bueno son dos pisos. Ella vive en un segundo piso. Ya veo el portal. Ahí está el ayudante de mi padre. Siento una mirada clavada en mí. ¡Qué susto! ¿Y estas viejas que hacen aquí? Una de ellas me resulta vagamente familiar. ¡Mierda! Voy coger rápido lo que me tiene que entregar ese o descubrirá todo el pastel ella. Al fin me lo ha traído. Esta todo correcto. También ha dejado enfrente el nuevo coche. Mmm… Plateado, yo lo pedí negro. Da igual. Es una maravilla. ¿Qué hago con esto? Me lo meto al bolsillo de la americana. No lo notara. Se lo daré mas tarde. ¡Qué baje ya! Se me hace eterno. No llevo ni quince minutos aquí. Ahí baja. Voy a ser un caballero con la puerta. Otra vez esas viejas. ¡Y se quedan ahí! ¿Qué creen que van a ver? ¡Oh! Lleva un bonito vestido de tirantes con flores rosas y azules. Esta preciosa. No lo puedo evitar. Nunca la he visto así. Tan… Tan… ¿Esta más baja de lo habitual? Lleva unas sandalias planas de color blanco.

-**Ho… Ho…-** Se me traban las palabras. No puedo apartar la vista de sus piernas. Quiero tocárselas.- **la…**

**-¡Eh!-** Me golpea para que la haga caso.- **Mis ojos esta aquí arriba no ahí abajo. ¡Pervertido!**

-**Mmm…-**Prefiero no contestarla o me golpeara otra vez ahí.

-**¿A dónde me vas llevar a desayunar?**- Me pregunta tan radiante.

-**Mmm… Primero**- Saco el pañuelo de seda rojo y la vendo los ojos.- **quiero llevarte a un sitio y no lo puedes ver ahora.- **Esto último se lo digo bien bajo.

-**¿A dónde? No iras encadenarme **– Empezó a exagerar con la situación.- **y luego violarme.**

-**¡Suéltala violador, no le toques un pelo a la niña!-**Grito con voz aguda una de las viejas cotillas seguido de bolsazo. ¿Qué lleva en ese bolso? ¿Piedras?

-**Mujer, deja de darle bolsazos.** – La otra intenta suavizar la situación.- **No ves que es el novio de la chiquilla.**

**-¡Oh! Lo siento.- **Se disculpa y se aleja.-** No lo sabía. Habérmelo dicho vieja chocha.**

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a discutir entre ellas perdiendo la atención hacia nosotros. Aun sigo que la otra vieja se me hace conocida…

**-¿Yaya, eres tú?-** Pregunto ella dudando, pero no la oyeron.

¡Ah! Ya decía yo. Una de ellas es su abuela… No digo nada. La agarro del brazo y la guía hacia el coche, pero una voz retumba en mi mente.

~_Cuidado con lo que le haces o si no te corto los huevos y se los doy de comer a tus queridas mascotas infernales_~ Me amenazo aquella anciana mujer antes de perderla de vista.

Ahora caigo. Fue… Fue… No me los cortaría. Me haría algo mucho peor… Me entran escalofríos de recordar esas historias que me contaba mi padre de pequeño. No me dejaban dormir. Si sigo así, no llegaremos nunca. Saco las llaves de mi nuevo coche y abro la puerta.

-**Entra al coche.-** La ayudo a entrar.- **Esta lejos a donde vamos.**

**-¡Ah!-**Exclamo y cierro la puerta.

Fui corriendo al otro lado y entre yo al coche. La abroche el cinturón de seguridad. Con el mío hice lo mismo. Puse en marcha el motor. Es la primera vez que conduzco. Espero no meter la pata. En todo el trayecto ella no pregunto, ni refunfuño, ni hablo,… Nada. Se ha quedado dormida. Ya me aviso su madre. Se queda dormida en lugares extraños. El semáforo en rojo… Esta es mi oportunidad de tocar sus suaves piernas. Puedo conducir con una sola mano. El cambio de marchas va solo. Pondré el automático. Si no lo hago, reviento. Huele a su crema corporal de avellanas. Me la comería… Son suaves como la seda que venda sus ojos. Son tentadoras…. ¡Ay! Me ha propinado un manotazo. No está dormida.

-**No seas pervertido en un lugar como este**.- Me clava las uñas en la mano.- **Nos pueden ver.**

**-¡****Jo!** - Me queje como un niño pequeño.- **Se puso en verde…**

Aparte la mano, para no sufrir más. Lleva las uñas bien afiladas hoy. Luego me vengare dulcemente de ella. Ojala no me este leyendo la mente. Aunque yo…., puedo leérsela. ¿Qué estará pensando? Porque no habla. Sera porque le he tapado los ojos con el pañuelo o no tiene nada que decir. Me estoy poniendo de los nervios. Me asusta no oírla parlotear todo el rato. Voy a averiguar que piensa….

_~¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Habrá croissant rellenos de chocolate o napolitanas? Mmm…. Tarta de frambuesa, de hojaldre, de merengue o de chocolate. Se hace la boca agua. ¿Desde cuándo tiene choche? ¿Cuándo le dieron el carnet de conducir? ¿He cerrado el grifo de la ducha? ¡Joder! ¡Me lo habré dejado abierto! ¿Pero qué…~_

Se ha quedado en blanco o intentan protegerla como aquella vez en la que no podía verla. Su abuela, ha sido ella. Me entran escalofríos. No quiero que me los corte. Son muy preciados para mí. Así no cumpliré las expectativas de mi padre. No podre tener un heredero. Tranquilidad es lo que necesito. Todo esto pasara cuando este ya en el trono y con ella a mi lado. No falta mucho. Queda poquito para llegar. Veo ya el gran edificio. Le va encantar las vistas y no deseara irse de allí jamás. Jeje Cuándo vea el armario, me matara o me echa directamente por la puerta. También soltara: "No tienes gusto para ropa femenina". ¿Cuántas veces me lo habrá dicho? Pero esta vez será diferente. Yo no elegí la ropa. Jeje. Bueno, más o menos, opine sobre la lencería. Creo que me dijeron que habían colocado unas cosas dentro del armario. No me han dicho el que, pero es cosa de mi padre. Me soltó así a buenas: "Te vas a divertir usándolos". Miedo da, si dice eso. ¡Uy! ¡Uy! Extraño… Parezco un estudiante de un colegio religioso. No puedo dejar de imaginas las miles de travesuras que voy hacer. Jeje. ¡Mierda! Las llaves del garaje no las tengo. Hare un poco de… Ya… La plaza del garaje es el numero 69. La encontré a la primera. Además he dejado el coche entre las líneas.

**-¿Hemos llegado?-** Me asusto con la pregunta. Tanto tiempo he estado en mis pensamientos.-**Huele a garaje.**

-**Sí, hemos llegado.- **Empieza sospechar.- **Es el parking del establecimiento.**

-**Ya.-** No se lo cree.- **Aquí no huele a chocolate, ni a tartas, ni napolitanas, ni croissant… -**Se quita la venda de sus ojos**.- ¿A dónde me has traído?**

-**Jeje**.- Rio algo nervioso. Me ha pillado.- **Pues…-** Mis manos tiemblan, pero consigo sacar la cajita.- **Toma para ti.**


	6. Nuevos Aires

Hola gentecilla. Me he vuelto vaga estas últimas semanas. He estado rezando por aquellas personillas que tenían examen o están haciendo selectividad. También a que mi nota del grado superior de para entrar en la universidad. Por cierto me da para entrar en lo que quiero. ¡NO LO VOY DECIR! Esto va por ti **irune1981. **XDDD No lo diré jamás ni dónde. También me ha pasado lo siguiente. He visto otra vez DIGIMON 02 y me entro la paranoia mental en hacer un fic explicando cómo se creó dicho mundo. Conclusión me puse a jugar a juegos de DS de DIGIMON y unos días más tarde compre la nueva expansión de los SIMS 3. Sí, me hecho a mí y alguien más. Ahora tenemos una familia súper grande en una pedazo casa que fliparíais al verla con cosas súper chulas y amigos imaginarios y to. A otra cosa mariposa. Mi socia y yo vamos hacer el club de fans de la yaya. No sé porque nos cae bien y eso que sale poco. Hoy no voy contestar comentarios. Ya lo he dicho antes ando vaga.

Gracias por leer **irune1981, ****Mine Hatamuke, Marti-Kimitachi** y** Maty-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo aires<strong>

¡No! ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Qué no lo sea! ¡Qué esa cajita envuelta en un papel de color rojo metalizado y la lazada de terciopelo negro, no lleve en su interior un objeto brillante! ¡Aun no estoy preparada! ¡No puedo ser…. Me atormenta esas palabras. ¿Lo abro o salgo corriendo? ¡Mierda! No hay salida y me pillaría enseguida. ¿Qué hago? ¿Desde cuándo se muerde las uñas? No puedo abrirlo. Tengo hambre. ¿Y si es… No, no lo es. Igual son bombones. A saber.

-**Ábrelo ya o me va a dar taquicardia****.** –Me insistió de repente, pero yo no quiero abrirlo.

**-¿Qué pasaría si no lo abro?-** Sigo sin fiarme del contenido de la cajita.- **Es que…, quiero abrirlo luego. Ahora me crujen las tripas.**

-**Pues…-**Se ha quedado algo pensativo.- Si **no lo abres ahora, el chocolate de dentro se derretirá.**

**-¡Chocolate!-**Pongo los ojos como platos y lo abro a velocidad luz.- **Esto…-** Me engaño. ¡No hay chocolate!- **¿Qué es esto?-** Le enseño el contenido de la caja.

-**Unas llaves.** -Se acerca inseguro.- **¿No te gusta el llavero?**

**-¿Para qué son?-**Las cogí intrigada.- **¿Qué abren?**

-**Mmm…-**Me rodea con sus brazos mi cintura.- **¿Una casa?**

-**Ya tengo una.-**Me está tomando el pelo.- **¿Recuerdas?**

-**Si,-** Porque sonríe así. Me hace daño en los ojos.- **pero puede…**

-**¿Es Nuestra?-** Lo he adivinado porque menuda cara se le ha quedado y acaba de confirmar que no es lo otro.- **¿Seguro?-** Sonríe como un tonto.- **¿Si? ¿No será alguna travesura tuya?**

No lo pude aguantar. Tenía que achucharle fuerte como a un osito de peluche. Él por supuesto se deja. Sera un peligro convivir con él. Tendré que comprar una correa para tenerlo a ralla.

**-****¿Quieres ir a estrenar la cama?-** Me susurra de forma sugerente.

-**¡PERVERTIDO!-**Lo golpeo.- **¡Para eso me traes aquí!** –Quiero desayunar.- **¡Para estrenar una maldita cama! ¡Para eso me quedo yo en mi casa!**

-**Tarde,-** Se ríe con picardía.-**tus padres ya se dirigen hacia aquí con tus cosas.**

**-¿¡Como!-** Le pego un pequeño empujoncito.- **¡Vamos! ****¡No quiero que toques mis cosas con esa mente sucia!**

Se vuelve a reír. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Cuando dice tarde…. ¡HOSTIAS! ¡Ya no estamos en el garaje! Estamos… Estamos… ¡OH! Es el salón. ¡Es enorme! Esto para limpiar….. Tardaremos un mes en dejarlo bien limpio. Ese cuadro en la pared lo he visto antes en algún lugar. ¡ES MIO! ¿Cuándo me lo ha robado? Aquí hay más cosas mías. ¡Eh! ¿A dónde ha ido? No me gusta. Trama algo. De mientras voy a cotillear. Aquella puerta abierta será la cocina. Luego la veré. ¿Qué habrá en esta puerta? ¡Eh! Hay un baño, por lo menos tiene ducha. Sera el de invitados. La puerta de ahí será su respectiva habitación. ¡Ah! No lo es. Es un despacho con biblioteca. ¡Cuántos libros ahí! ¿Se habrá leído todo eso? ¡Bah! Voy seguir. A este paso no acabo nunca o acabare perdiéndome por aquí. ¡Otra puerta! ¿Cuántas habrá? ¡Da igual! Voy mirar aquí dentro. ¡A ja! ¡La habitación de invitados! Tiene poca cosa. ¡A por la siguiente! ¡Ey! Esta cerrada. ¿Por qué? ¡Jo! ¿Qué estoy pisando? ¿Por qué hay pétalos de rosa y velas en el suelo? ¡Va a quemar la casa! Mejor las apago una a una. ¡Que bajo esta el suelo! No podía estar más cerca. ¿A dónde llevara este caminito? Me lo imagino. Se dirige a la habitación principal. ¿Cómo será? Habrá una cama enorme y muchos cojines. ¡Oh! Esta abierta y acaba ahí el caminito. Voy asomarme. No quiero sustos. ¿Qué hace ahí sentado al borde de la cama? ¿Ha donde mira? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que he llegado aquí? ¡Ah! Mira al ventanal que da al parque. Es precioso. Tengo una idea. Es la hora de mi venganza. Voy a asustarle. Sin hacer ruido me deslizo y subo a la cama que no me note. Llegue a su altura. Ha sido demasiado fácil. Esta con la guardia baja.

-**¿En qué piensas?** – Le susurro al oído. Se ha sobresaltado. Le abrazo desde atrás.

-**Nada concreto**.- Suspira y me mira de reojo.- **Has tardado. Llevo esperando aquí como quince minutos.**

-**Eso no es mucho, ¿eh?-** Me crujen las tripas repentinamente y él se empieza a reír.- **¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué escondes, eh?**

**-¿Yo? Nada.-**Esconde algo entre sus manos y no quiere enseñármelo

**-¿Nada?-** Le muerdo la oreja.

**-¡Ey!-**Se queja.- **¡No me muerdas! ¡Yo no soy comestible!**- Me muestra el objeto, una taza de delicioso chocolate.- **Anda toma**.- Se deshace de mi brazo y se aleja un poco mas.- **No quiero ser comido por una caníbal**.- Me da la taza sonriendo.- **Tu desayuno.**

**-¡Arde!-** Se está riendo otra vez.- **Hoy estas tonto.-** soplo para enfriar la taza y su contenido.- **Cada vez te entiendo menos**.- Me lo bebo enero y por enésima vez se vuelve a reír.- **¿Ya ahora qué?**

-**Nada. Espera…-** Se saca un pañuelo del bolsillo y me limpia la boca.- **Te has manchado como una niña pequeña.**

Le tiro la taza, pero la coge al vuelo. Me ha mosqueado. Además esa actitud tan rara y repentina. Le lanzo los tropecientos cojines de la cama. Los esquiva rápido. ¡Jo! Quiero que le de uno en la cabeza. ¡OH! Lo suponía. Ha tramado algo. ¡No hay más cojines! ¡MIERDA! Mejor huir de él. ¡HAY, me cogió el tobillo el muy…! Me está arrastrando hacia él, pero conmigo me llevo las sabanas. ¡No! Me atrapo. Pues me enrollo entre ellas. Me ha soltado. Juju. Rollito Modo ON. ¡Aay! Me caí de la cama. Otra vez riéndose de mí. ¿Tanta gracia le hago? Para eso me quedo en MI casa. Espera.. ¿Qué hace? Me ha cogido en brazos. ¡AAH! ¡No veo nada! ¡Malditas sabanas! ¡A saber que hará! Tenía razón la amiga de la Yaya. ¡Me va violar y no quiero! Me ha llamado niña pequeña. ¡Ale! Me voy a comportar como tal. Voy a patalear y gritar. ¡Nooo! Acaba de taparme la boca cuando nos hemos caído accidentalmente en la cama. Esta desenrollándome. ¡Jo! Me cabrea…

-**No te voy a dejar morirte**.- Dice divertido el muy…- **Esta sabanas son molestas.**

-**Ni se te ocurra**.- Hincho mis mofletes mosqueada.- **No quiero, pervertido.**

**-¿Pervertido?** – Se ha sorprendido con la palabra.- **¿Desde cuándo?-** Me deshincha los mofletes.- **Si soy todo un angelote,-** Me besa.- ** y note miento.**

**-¡YAYA!-** Apareció de la nada. ¿Cómo habrá entrado? -**¿Qué haces aquí?**

¡Ostras! ¿Ha donde ha ido? Ha desparecido.- Antes le he notado raro en cuanto he dicho yaya. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado con eso? ¡Bah! Ya se lo preguntare en otra ocasión. Voy a quitarme la sabana y ayudar a la yaya con esa caja. Debe pesar un motón, pero para ella parece lo contrario. Al fin logre deshacerme de las sabanas y me acerco a la yaya.

-**Niña, ¿He interrumpido algo?** – Lo dice en su tono tranquilo. Aunque yo lo niego con la cabeza.- **¿No? Bueno, no importa. Te he traído una cosa para controla….**- Señala al armario. Sera posible. Se ha escondido ahí.

-**Dame, dame.** – Me impaciento y agarro la caja. Miro su interior y me quedo atónita.- **Yaya, ¿Servirá? Porque yo creo que…**

- **Sirve, está comprobado.-** Mira de reojo al armario y se acerca a mí y susurra.- **Tu madre hizo la prueba cuando él era pequeño y funciona.**

En cuanto me dijo eso la yaya desapareció. Siempre hace esa clase de cosas. Ahora me he quedado con dudas. ¿Cómo funcionara? ¡Bah! Ya lo averiguare. Mis padres acaban de entrar en la casa. Iré ayudarles.


	7. Inicio de un Plan Malvado

¡Hola gentecilla! ¡SIIIII! Un capitulo nuevo y largo. Lo he acabado hoy. ¡MUAJAJA! Casi es como si lo hubiera empezado hoy. Estoy vaga estos días. Ando con one-shot y como hoy he visto YAOI. Me he dicho en hacer otro capítulo. Todo lo contrario, he visto que han subido más Fanfics y he puesto a complotar con **Marti-Chan**. ¬_¬ Ella ya sabe de lo que digo. Mi socia **Maraca Chan** casi me mata Por un simple cambio mental de los míos. Además ella se suicida con el WIFI en los momentos más interesantes. Como vive una hora más que yo la jodia.

Voy a medio contestar comentarios.

**irune1981****: **La yaya es la mejor. Soy su fan number one. XD Y las tildes son a causa del WORD 2007 y es más largo que el anterior.

**ChibiYoru** y **Marti-chan**: Si no os hubierais ido del MSN, hubierais sido las primeras en leer el capitulo. Para **Marti-Chan** seria entero. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio de un plan malvado<strong>

Yo ya sabía sobre el destino de mi hermana. Estaba allí cuando mi madre se lo conto al rey demonio. Tan solo tenía tres años. Me escondía tras una de las columnas del salón del trono. Las palabras de mi madre se me grabaron a fuego en mi mente. Por eso le hago la vida imposible a mi querida hermana. ¿Por qué ella? Yo tengo el mismo derecho y soy más poderosa que ella. Además él y yo somos de la misma edad. Yo lo conocí antes. Se sus puntos fuertes y débiles, sus gustos, sus miedos… Lo sé todo sobre él. Pero lo odio tanto. Me utilizo y luego me tiro como un juguete viejo y estropeado. Me las pagara. Le hare sufrir tanto que se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo. ¡Bah! Da igual. Ahora tengo a alguien que me entiende y NO me utiliza. Aun lo recuerdo. Aquel fatídico día.

Desde los dieciséis llevaba con él. Cuatro años a su lado y me dio al patada porque si. Me hizo mucho daño. Le di mi adolescencia. Me fui a lamentar mi desgracia a un bar. No recuerdo cuantas copas llevaba. No vi a la persona que se acerco. Mi vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas y mi estado de embriagadez. Trasmitía tranquilidad. Fue lo que sentí en ese momento. Se sentó en el taburete de mi lado derecho.

-**¿Te quieres vengar de él?-** Su voz me paralizo.- **Yo te puedo ayudar**.

-**No, no puedes.-** Bebí un trago de mi bebida sin mirarlo.- **Careces de ese poder.**

-**¿Quién te ha dicho que no la tengo?- **El vaso de mi mano se hizo añicos.- **Has visto.**

**-¡QUÉ!-** Exclame alarmada. Me aleje de la barra.- **Eso lo sé hacer yo.**

**-¡Ajam!-** Seguía sin mirarle.- **Es un nivel muy básico**. Probare con otra cosa.

**-¿¡Cómo!** – Me había agarrado del brazo.- **¡Suélteme!**

-**No,** -Apretó mas su mano.- **Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estábamos en el bar, sino en el servicio. Me empujo contra la fría pared. Nuestras miradas conectaron por primera vez. Ese verde me recordó a la hierba de los campos. A través de ellos pude ver un poder equivalente a la de él. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? En todo lo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años. Si fueron…. Imposible…. Posible, porque estaba frente a mí. Mi mente no lo procesaba muy bien. No quería creerlo. Por un momento tuve miedo de verdad. Mi alma dudo y él lo noto. Me abofeteo muy fuerte que mi cabeza choco contra los lavabos. Vi gotas de mi sangre caer al suelo. Me volvió agarrar del brazo para que me levantara del suelo. Su rostro medio alegre había cambiado a una seria y más fría. Toco mi herida y el dolor desapareció, pero la sangre seguía ahí.

-**No vuelvas a dudar.** - Acaricio mi rostro. –**Soy lo que piensas.**

-**Yo no he dudado.-** Mentí.- **¡Y suélteme o gritare!**

**-¡NO!-** Mis manos como mis piernas se vieron inmovilizadas.- **No te voy soltar. Tengo una proposición para ti**. –Jugó con un par de mechones de mi pelo.- **Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar lo que es mío por derecho y claro, que tú seas mi reina.**

-**Yo no puedo… Fui entrenada para…** -No me fiaba de él. No quería represiones por parte de los míos.- **Mi yaya me tiene bien vigilada.**

-**¡Oh! No te he convencido.- **Su mano bajo desde mi cuello hasta el pecho.- **¡Qué pena! A ver si…**

Sus labios aprisionaron los míos con violencia impidiéndome gritar para pedir auxilio, pero al sentirlos tan dulces, me deje llevar. Me estremecí al sentir su fría mano sobre mi piel. Es cuando me di cuenta de que mi ropa había desaparecido. Recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo con suavidad. En cierta forma me hacia cosquillas. EL pelo se me erizo. Nunca había sentido algo así. Ni con él. Sería lo que tanto tiempo lleve soñando con encontrar algún día. La yaya lo sabía y nunca quiso contármelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta vigilancia sobre mi? No me importa lo he encontrado y no me separare de él. Su aroma se impregna en mí. Seré su esclava, su reina, lo que sea que él quiera. No sé qué me pasa. Hay algo en él… Me está volviendo loca. Quiero todo de él, ¡ahora! Lo estará notando. ¡Qué tonta soy! Si lo nota. Parece que esta sonriendo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No lo aguanto más. Aun sigue con su ropa y me niega a usar mi poder. ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué ha dejado de besarme de esa forma? Me hace cosquillas en el cuello. ¿Qué intenta? ¡Hay! ¿Qué ha sido eso? Me ha dado un pequeño pellizco en el pezón. ¿Cuándo ha desaparecido mi ropa interior? Tengo frio, mucho frio. Ha acercado más su cuerpo al mío. Esta ardiendo. Parece lava hirviendo. Sus manos… ¿A dónde van? ¡Aaah! Una de sus manos me ha agarrado del muslo para elevar mi pierna y la otra esta jugueteando con mi parte más sensible. Quiere verme enloquecer. Esa es su táctica, pero yo no quiero sucumbir. No puedo. Lo quiero ya.

-**Di lo que quiero oír** – Su voz sonó tranquila. - **y te lo daré.** – Yo negué con la cabeza. No podía hablar.- **¿No? ¡Pues seguiremos así hasta que las oiga!**

Esta es su forma de torturarme. Ha descubierto mi punto más débil. Lo malo es que me gusta que me haga esto, pero no lo aguanto más. Hare lo que quiera. Soy suya. Me rindo. Soy inferior ante tanto poder…

-**Aa… Acepto… Tu propuesta.-** Mi voz salía entrecortada.- **Hare lo que quieras.**

**- Muy bien,- **Su ropa desapareció tras decirle eso.- **es lo que quería escuchar salir de tu hermosa boca.**-Introdujo su arma más poderosa en mi. -**Ahora escúchame bien, porque no te lo voy a repetir…**

En cada envestida me iba susurrando su plan. Yo me mordía el labio inferior para aguantar mis gemidos y así escucharlo mejor. Sin querer le arañe en la espalda. Él acto seguido me mordió la lóbulo de la oreja para que pusiera más atención. Solté un lastimero lo siento y le deje continuar. Y así me vi metida en el plan del ser más perverso y maravilloso del infierno.

Sigo sin arrepentirme de nada. Mi corazón pasó a ser suyo. Él es mi dueño y yo su esclava. Todo lo que me dijo se está haciendo realidad. Como ese bastardo salió de su oscuro agujero y encontró a su futura reina, mi queridísima hermanita menor. Aunque los planes empezaron mucho antes, llega el momento de salir a la acción.

Gracias a él aprendí mucho sobre magia que mi yaya no me enseño, esa magia oscura y tentadora. Ni mi hermana llegara a soñar con ella. ¡Esa debilucha! En cuanto le lance esa maldición morirá. ¡JAJAJAJAJ! ¡Entonces lo veré sufrir! Para desgracia mía, deberé disimular. Si sale todo lo contrario…. Ya veré que hare. ¡Sí! Lanzarle una maldición o cortarle su preciado bien. Si no me pilla su padre primero. Porque me obligo a introducirme en su corte, si yo me entero de todo gracias a lo que me cuenta la yaya. Que por cierto no sospecha nada. Se cree que sigo su lista de estudios. Odio su entrenamiento. Yo jamás protegeré a mi hermana. Tengo la poción preparada. Hace unos días la note rara. Está embarazada y la muy tonta no lo sabe. Me lo voy pasar en grande cuando llegue a la fiesta de la yaya.

¡Qué fastidio! Esta todo esto lleno de vejestorios. Mira ahí está mi hermana. Además sin bebida. Esta es mi oportunidad. A por el ponche, ya. Voy a echarle la pócima. Nadie está mirando. Bien. No huele tan mal como hace unas horas. ¡Mierda! La muy…. Está hablando con papa. Me acerco como si nada.

-**Toma hermanita que te veo un poco sedienta.-** Se lo digo en un tono poco normal.

- **Gracias, tenia sed**.- Se lo ha bebido de un trago. El plan va bien.

Han pasado varias horas. ¿Le habrá hecho efecto ya la maldita poción? La fiesta de la yaya acabo hace un rato. No tardara tanto en llegar al suya. ¡Mierda! No me di cuenta vive en el mismo edificio, en la antigua casa de la tía abuela. Mejor disimular o la yaya se dará cuenta. Estoy ayudando a recoger todo el trajín de la fiesta. Todo está pantomima par ano llamar la atención. Mama anda por aquí también, pero papa se ha marchado ya. Esa presencia. Ya ha llegado. Ahora empieza la diversión. ¡Oh! Se han escuchado fuertes golpes. Pobre hermanita, lo debe estar pasando fatal y él estará como un loco endemoniado. ¡Mierda! Mama ha ido ayudarla. ¡Joder! El rey también está allí. ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¿Qué hago? Iré alardear un poquito de lo que supuestamente no he hecho.

Me ha echado ese vejestorio. El plan ha sido un fracaso por el momento. Ya lo he dicho antes, si no sale, pues a cortarle su parte más varonil. Así no podrá tener descendientes y su estirpe se perderá en el olvido. Al fin yo podre ser reina junto al hombre más poderoso del infierno. Antes debo cambiarme de ropa. Usare ese picardías que tenía preparado para este día. Ha sido fácil de llegar. Me prohibió la entrada a su santuario., pero yo hoy lo profano para un bien más alto. Debo esconderme o me descubrirán. ¡Ah! El armario, ahí me ocultare.

Ya era hora. Mira que ha tardado mucho en llegar. ¡JODER! También el rey está aquí. ¡UFF! Ya se va. Esperare hasta que sus pisadas se alejen. Ha llegado el momento. Esta con la guardia baja. Voy a lanzarle el hechizo de inmovilizar. ¡Qué recuerdos! No estoy para recordad cosas. Vamos a la ataque. No se ha dado cuenta que esta inmóvil. Voy salir ya…. ¡Qué cara se le ha quedado! No se esperaba mi aparición en su habitación. Esta noche seré la última mujer que tenga su cosa dentro. Por lo demás dejara de existir.

¡NO PUEDE SER! Se ha hecho inmune a mis encantos de mujer. Voy a provocarle. Un beso, sus labios han cambiado. Antes eran fríos y ahora son cálidos. Me hermana lo ha cambiado. ¡Maldita sea! Voy hacerlo rápido o me pillara el vejestorio…. ¡NO! Se acerca. Ya está aquí. Mi plan ha sido un total fracaso. ¡Me he distraído! Me ha empujado al suelo y ahora el rey me agarra con fuerza. Me va arrancar el brazo.

-**¡A ti te estaba buscando Furcia**!- Me llama eso mientras me empuja hacia la salida. - **Larga a mi despacho y vístete Zorra.**

Voy a lanzar mi último ataque antes de perderlo de vista. Me encanta esta situación.

-**¡Ah, una cosa**!-Lo solté sin vacilar.- **¿Te gusto mi regalito de antes?**

¡Uy! ¡Uy! Se ha enfurecido. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Qué me va hacer matarme delante de su padre? Ya le gustaría. No le voy a dar ese gusto. Yo aun tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. ¡Sera…! Me ha cerrado la puerta delante de mis narices y quiere que vaya a su despacho. Pues lo tiene seguro. No tengo ganas de vestirme. Me siento bien así y luego lo estrenare. ¡Bah! Mejor me visto. No quiero que los babosos de este lugar me persigan. ¡Agg! Debo ir al despacho del viejo. Me va a dar latigazos por desobedecerle. ¡Joder! No sé como ya he llegado a su puerta.

Voy entrar. Se ve todo oscuro. ¿Dónde está el interruptor? ¡Ay! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Ay! ¡Otra vez! Son látigos. ¡Ay! No veo nada. No encuentro la puerta. ¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

><p>Teleri tras acabar de subir el capitulo de hoy se puso a cantar cosas extrañas<p> 


	8. Pequeño Travieso

Holaaa regrese. El capítulo de hoy es corto pero cachondo. Os vais reír. Habla del pene y no digo más. Que os desvelo todo. **Maraca-chan** casi que caí de la risa y quería que siguiera con lo del pene, pero la he soltado que mi **Martí-Chan** se me trauma. Además hoy me estoy asando como cual pollito en el asador.

A contestar comentarios:

**Irune1981**: Me has pillado en un momento de vagancia. Lo digo por tu petición. Tengo un one-shot que **Marti-chan** ha leído parte y **Maraca-Chan** también, sin acabar. ^^ ¿Te interesa?

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeño travieso<strong>

Han pasado dos horas y no ha dado señales de vida desde que apareció la yaya. ¿Qué le pasara con mi yaya? Se lo he preguntado a mama, pero solo se ha reído y ha seguido colocando mis cosas en las estanterías. Papa gruño por no ayudarle con las cajas. Ya le preguntare a él en cuanto lo vea. Fui ayudar a papa. Me duelen los músculos. Mañana tendré agujetas por todos lados. Para el colmo debo averiguar que me ha dado la yaya. ¡Jo! Está en la habitación. Me da pereza ir hasta la habitación ¡Mierda! Debo hacer la cama. No, mejor me quedo aquí. Es cómodo este sofa. Echare unas buenas siestas aquí, si me dejan. Aun faltan cajas. No quiero. ¡Que las suba papa! Mama está colocando todos mis libros en esa enorme biblioteca-despacho. Mmm… Ahí algo debajo del cojín. ¿Qué narices es esto? ¡Ah! Es el mando de la mini cadena. ¡Waa! ¡Qué música más horrenda! ¿Cómo puede escuchar esto? Voy a quitarlo enseguida. Mis tímpanos no lo soportan. Es muy ruidosa. Voy a ponerme cómoda. ¡Ondia! La sandalia ha caído dentro de una caja. La otra la esconderé debajo del sofá…

-**Hija,** - Me llama mama.- **baja esos pies de la mesita.**

Me ha pillado. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Precisamente no está en el salón. Nunca lo sabré como otras tantas. Cada día lo entiendo menos. Entiendo la naturaleza de él, pero todo lo demás no. ¿Algún día lo entenderé? ¡Bah! Estos pensamientos me aturden. Sera mejor que valla hacer la cama. Incluso cotillee el armario. ¿Por qué esta tan lejos? Este pasillo parece un laberinto. Necesito un mapa para no perderme. ¡Mierda! Este es el baño de invitados. Esta más adelante. ¡Jope! Deshice toda la cama. ¡Eh! ¿Dónde están los cojines y las almohadas? Juraría que estaban en el suelo. Ya aparecerán. No me voy poner a buscar ahora. Estoy muy cansada y me está entrando sueño. La cama es enorme. No acabare nunca. ¡Ay! No alcanzo. Al fin, lo conseguí. Objetivo alcanzado. Cama prepara para ser desecha dentro de varias horas. Mira lo que hay en la mesilla. El regalo de la yaya. ¿Por qué me siento observada? Ahora toca averiguar el contenido del regalo. Vaya chasco. Pensaba en algo más interesante, pero solo es un libro de historias de miedo de la yaya. Es el que siempre llevaba encima. Espera… No me dijo antes que era un modo de alejarle cuando yo quisiera. ¡Bah! Ya hare la prueba. Debo ver si mama y papa están bien. Aunque aún no he visto esa puerta de ahí y el armario por dentro. Seguro que hay ropa horrenda dentro. La mía sigue en las cajas. ¡Oh Dios! El cuarto de baño tiene el mismo tamaño que mi despacho en la empresa. Menuda bañera. Parece un jacuzzi. A ver quién es el listillo que va limpiar todos los días el baño. Sigo teniendo esa rara sensación otra vez. ¿Quién me está observando? ¡A ja! Fijo,, hay cámaras por toda la habitación. Sera… Mejor no lo digo. Seguramente halla una habitación secreta por aquí. ¡Ah! La puerta esa cerrada a cal y canto. Puede ser. No, no es secreta. Tiene que estar algún en algún lado. ¿Dónde? No permitiré ser grabada en mis momentos mas intimas. Lo matare, si es lo que pienso. Dentro del armario debe de esta ahí su cuarto oscuro. Lo conozco demasiado bien. ¡Toma ya! Lo sabía. El armario no es lo que parece. La ropa de él está colocada a un lado y la mía… ¿Mía? Todo esto no lo he visto en mi vida. Es poca cosa y con buen gusto. Esto no lo ha podido elegirlo él. Su gusto en ropa femenina es pésima. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Me dan escalofríos al recordar ese horrendo vestido. ¿Qué hace aquí uno de los cojines de la cama? Este no es su lugar. Anda otro más. No me digas que son las miguitas de pan hasta su lugar pervertido.

-**¿Estas ahí Kakashi?- **Grito dentro del armario y me contesta mi propio eco.- **¡Haz alguna señal!**

Escucho unos pequeños ruidos al fondo del armario. Esta ahí el muy marrano. Le voy a cantar la cuarenta. ¡Oh Zapatos! ¡NO! Nada de distracciones. Debo seguir el camino de cojines. Los acuchillare a todos. Me niego a colocarlos luego en su sitio, jamás de los jamases. Los descolocara y colocara él todos los días para eso los compro. A mí no me gustan tantos cojines. ¿Cuántos había en la cama? ¡Bah! ¡El ultimo cojín! ¡Aleluya! Solo había seis cojines por el caminito de rosas. La puerta abierta del cuarto oscuro.

-**¿¡Que haces aquí! **–Grito entrando de un salto ahí.- **¿Pero qué?**

Me he quedado con la boca abierta. En ese cuarto no hay nada de lo que me he imaginado. Entonces no hay cámaras en la habitación. ¿Pero qué cojones hace todo esto dentro del armario? ¿Qué se pensara este? ¿Qué vamos usar todo eso? Esto parece un Sex Shop. Pues todo esto lo va usar él solito. Estas cosas no me gustan para nada. Además no se ha dado cuanta de mi presencia. Anda leyendo un libro en una esquina. Mira como sonríe el muy marrano. ¿Qué estará leyendo? ¡AGG! ¡Esos libros! A eso se dedica cuando huye de mi yaya. ¡MUAJAJAJA! Voy a probar algo. Seguro que deja de leer enseguida.

-**Sabes,-** No me hace caso.- **la YAYA ha dicho** –Ha cerrado el libro y me está mirando con miedo. Se lo está creyendo- **que vayamos a cenar luego a su casa.**

-**No,-** Tira el libro por ahí y se levanta muy serio.- **esta noche no.**- Su sonrisa perversa me da miedo.- **Hay que estrenar todo esto.**

-**¡Eh! Ni loca.- **Vuelvo al armario.- **Mi Madre me llama.** –Disimulo un poco.- **Creo que es urgente.**

-**¡Quita ahí! **-Me agarra del brazo.- **Tu madre no te está llamando. No me engañes.**- ¡NO! Me apresa entre sus brazos.- **Si no quieres usar todo esto, lo dices. Yo no te voy obligar. Solo es…**

-**Ya ya.-** Le interrumpo para que no siga.- **Pues quiero todo esto fuera de casa o si no.**

-**¿Si no que?-** Me replica.- **¿Qué me vas hacer?-** Le miro muy mal, para ver si lo capta.- **¡No! No me hagas esto. No me dejes sin… Eres débil ante mí y lo sabes. Sucumbirás a mi lujuria como cada noche.**

**-¡Quieres recibir una patada en tus partes como la de esta mañana!**- Le amenazo sutilmente.- **Ese es tu punto débil.**

-**No me lo recuerdes.-** Al fin me soltó y se cubre sus partes.- **Mi pequeño travieso aun le duele.**

Me quedo unos segundos procesando la información recibida de golpe. Le ha puesto nombre a sus partes o he oído mal. Preferiría no haberlo oído y sabido. Me entran ganas de reírme. Debo aguantarme. Opción disimular.

**-¡Ah!-**Exclamo al salir de mi lapsus mental.- **Con que tu pequeño travieso, ¿Eh?**- Me alejo o más bien salgo del armario.- **No quiero saber a qué más cosas le has puesto nombre.**

-**Mmm….** -Se va acercando pensativo, pero sus ojos chisposos lo delatan.- **Pues…**

**-¡Tss!** –Chisto. No quiero oírlo.- **Te he dicho que no quiero saberlo o tu pequeño travieso sufrirá algún mal.**

La amenaza ha surtido efecto. Se ha quedado mudo y se ha puesto a mirar por el ventanal. Estará tramando su venganza silenciosa. Sera algo por la forma que me mira de reojo. ¡Juju! Si lo hace, le enseño el libro de la yaya. Eso le espantara. Debe tenerla miedo. Alguien se acerca hacia la habitación. ¿Quién será, Mama o papa? Traerá mi ropa para meterla en el armario. Es lo único que falta por meter y acabar la maldita mudanza. Este vago de aquí no ha hecho nada de nada. Se nota que le hacen todo al muy caprichoso de él. Escapo y se puso leer hasta que le pille. Mañana empezara su pesadilla. Ya lo he dicho antes. El colocara y descolocara los cojines sobre la cama. Limpiara el mega cuarto de baño. Hará la cama. Bueno, en general hará toda la limpieza de la casa. Así se jode un rato y yo me tocare la barriguita mientras lo hace. Anda si es papa con un porta trajes. ¡Mierda! Ha traído mi maldición.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Palabras textuales de una parte del capitulo vía msn<em>**

Maraca-Chan: **Anda que gandula salió**

Teleri: **Como que gandula ha ayudado a sus papis con las cajas y todo eso mientras que el otro se tocaba el pene dentro del armario leyendo el libro porno que seguramente era el kamasutra.**


	9. Desaparición

Hola, perdón por la tardanza. Mi mente ha estado de viaje espiritual. Preguntárselo a **Marti-chan** o la mismísima **Maraca-chan**. Esta última ha estado muy tranquila estas últimas. Eso si me he vuelto a enganchar con pokemon. No son las canciones sino los juegos. Pirateo pokemons. Es verdad no debo hacerlo. Pero soy débil. Además ando bastante aburrida. En tanto aburrimiento se me ocurrió algo. Solo cuatro personas saben el que. Estad atentos.

Voy a contestar comentarios:

**irune1981**: Nee~ No pude. T_T Se me fue la inspiración. XD

**kariko_uchija_lovexItachi**: Gracias por leer.

Os dejo leer tranquilos.

* * *

><p><strong>Desaparición<strong>

No deja de llover. ¿Cuándo parara? Hace frio. Sera imbécil. Ha puesto el aire condicionado a tope. Si llega a caer un rayo, se funden los plomos. Es tonto. Además se está duchando o bañando. Lleva ahí como una hora metido. Cada vez se parece más a una mujer. No va salir de ahí. La que necesita un baño relajante soy yo. No él. No ha hecho nada. Huyo y se escondió. Luego pretenderá cenar. ¡Ni hablar! Cenare y me iré a dormir, directa a la cama sin distracciones. ¡Jum! Se lo merece por vago. Más bien no se merece nada de aquí a una buena temporada. Eso hare. ¿Qué hora es? ¡Bah! Son las nueve. Voy a ponerme el pijama: Mis pantalones holgados azul oscuro y la camiseta horrenda según él. A mí me gusta. Así duermo más cómoda. ¡Muajaja! Lo encontré a la primera. Menos mal. Lo puse bien cerca de las puertas del armario. ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Ay me caí de culo! Bueno, ya está puesto el pijama. Se le van a quitar las ganas de marcha. Yo hoy pienso dormir y mucho. Por eso mañana es sábado y no trabajamos. Pretendo despertarme a las doce del medio día. ¡Ja! ¡Uy! Ha salido de la ducha o baño o de donde sea. Acabo de escuchar como caía el agua al suelo. Estará como una uva pasa. No puedo imaginármelo. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo puede salir así del baño? No se puede tapar un poquito. Solo va con una toalla en los hombros secándose el pelo. Va a pescar un buen resfriado. Yo no seré su enfermera. Si pasa, llamare a la yaya para que lo cuide. Se avecina un ataque frontal por su parte. Acaba de hacer acto de presencia en la habitación.

-**Tapate, por favor.-** Le tiro uno de los cojines malditos.- **¡Qué no vives solo!**

-**¡No quiero**!- ¡Ea! Sigue con su pelo.- **Además, no hay nada nuevo. Ya me has visto desnudo mil veces.**- Me tira la toalla y se acerca con malas intenciones.- **¿No te habrá entrado pudor, ahora?**

**-¡Imbécil!-** Le devuelvo la toalla.- **¡Ponte algo!**- No me hace caso.- **¡Alguien te puede ver así! Mientras, este yo aquí te pondrás algo para estar por casa.**- Me cruzo de brazos.- **Cuando yo no esté haz lo que quieras.**

-**Vale,** -¡No! ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Me ha atrapado entre sus brazos.- **me pondré algo en tu presencia.**

-**Ni se te ocurra.-** Me va besar.- **¡Quita! ¡Quita! **– Lo empujo hacia el armario**.- Me voy cenar. Tú te puedes ir a tu cuarto oscuro ese.**

**-¿Y mi cena?-** Se pone algo que no veo, pero hago oídos sordos.

Sigue hablándome desde la distancia. Pide su cena. No se la voy hacer. ¡Que aprenda! Estoy enfadada con él. Mmm… Mi bocata de jamón. Mi cena. No tengo mucha hambre. Esto me lo como en dos bocados. ¡EA! Sigue reclamando su cena. Parece un niño chico. Juju. Acabe mi cena. Ahora me iré a lavar los dientes. ¡A la! Menudo desastre de baño. Esto lo limpia él. ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! Pero… ¿Dónde estuvo en su desaparición? Este no estuvo en su cuarto oscuro. ¡Bah! No es mi problema. No quiero saberlo. Me voy a la cama sin lavármelos. Hare mío el otro cuarto de baño. No está. Me voy a meter a la cama y apagar la luz.

-**¿Qué haces?- **Apareció de la nada o eso me apareció.- **¿Y mi cena?**

-**Voy a dormir.-** Me tapo bien con las sabanas.- **Tu cena… Te la haces tú.** –Me coloco bien en la cama.- **Yo pienso dormir**.- Apago la luz.- **Hasta mañana.**

**-¡Jo!** – Fue lo último en escuchar.

Ni diez minutos durmiendo cuando siento un peso extra sobre la cama. No me deja tranquila. ¡Quiero dormir! Otra vez abrazándome. Me está mordisqueando la oreja. Intenta comerme el muy caníbal. No lo voy hacer caso. Estoy bien durmiendo con mis sueños interesantes. Me está haciendo cosquillas.

-**No sigas fingiendo.-** Susurra tan sensual en mi oído.- **Aun no te has dormido y se cual será mi cena.**

-**Déjame dormir,-** Me retuerzo e intento quitármelo de encima.- **pesado.**

-**No lo voy hacer.-** sigue insistiendo.- **Quiero estrenar la cama.**

**-¡Que no pesado!**- Me aferro más a las sabanas.- **Mañana temprano viene la yaya.**

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos meses desde la mudanza, dos mese de tortura. Siempre con la yaya por un lado o por el otro. ¡Ha descubierto mi punto débil! No debí comportarme así delante de su abuela. Si supiera todo, se asustaría como yo. Esa anciana mujer aterroriza con su presencia. Me dan escalofríos con su visión. ¡Mierda! Se me quitaron las ganas de hacer maldades. ¿Cómo me entretendré ahora? Tengo muchos papeles que firmar y al tonto de mi ayudante tras de mí. No me deja solo ni un segundo. Me sigue hasta al baño. No me deja tranquilo. El problema es como librarme de ese moscardón. ¿Cómo pudo mi padre contratar a ese pelma? Solo le falta seguirme hasta casa. Eso ya sería el colmo. Debo hacer algo rápido. Ya he probado mil formas de deshacerme de él, pero nada. Debo de ser un blando o algo peor, porque con Akemi o mi padre desaparece al instante. Me parece que… No… Igual si… Mmm… Se me ha ocurrido una cosa para librarme de él. Seguro… Funcionara.<p>

-**Señor,-** Otra vez aquí. Van veinte veces que me llama.- **¿Ha terminado con los informes**?- Me irrita su sonrisilla.

-**Sí,** -Me levanto.- **te los puedes llevar.**

-**¿A dónde va, señor?- **Menudo cotilla.- **Dentro de poco tendrá…**

-**Tss…-** Chisto para hacerlo callar.- **Es a donde voy y no necesito un perrito faldero tras de mí. Me sé el camino.**- Llego a la puerta.- **En cuanto archives los informes o lo que sea que hagas con ellos, puedes irte a casa.**

Salgo de mi despacho a prisa. En realidad no me dirijo a donde él piensa. Los servicios de esta planta andan cerca. Me esconderé ahí por un rato. Ese petardo no tardara en irse. Aquí dentro no hay nadie. Voy a lavarme las manos y la cara para disimular un poco. Además mi cara refleja el cansancio personificado. La puerta de mi despacho acaba de ser cerrada. Se marcha. ¡Milagro! Más horas para mí. Tranquilidad absoluta. Voy a esconderme en el despacho de ella. Ese es mi plan. Por si regresa de repente. Suele hacerlo mucho. Por lo menos allí no se atreverá a entrar. Bueno, no hay nadie en el pasillo. Su despacho está a dos metros. ¿Estará dentro? Si esta y me ve, me matara. ¡Bah! No importa. Estoy animado para realizar alguna que otra travesura. De esta no se libra. Jeje. Lo suponía. Ha salido hacer algo. Jojo. ¡Vaya! Esto es un caos y muy pequeño. Típico de ella. La voy a esperar sentado en mi silla y utilizare un poco de mi poder. No sé porque papá puso esa restricción en mi, mientras este en el edificio. No lo entiendo. Temerá a que suceda algo grave dentro de la empresa. Se está acercando. Reconozco el ruido de sus tacones en cualquier lugar. Se ha parado. ¿Con quién está hablando?

-**¿Qué haces aquí?- **Le pregunta a alguien.- **Aquí no está.-** No puedo escuchar la voz de la otra persona.- **¡Qué! ¡Yo no voy a ningún lugar!- **Ahí está pasando algo.- **¡Suélteme!**

¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? Ya no la oigo. Voy salir… ¡No está! Sus cosas están ahí tiradas. No puede ser… ¡No me puede estar pasando esto a mí! Nadie me advirtió de esto. ¿Qué es este olor? Me resulta un poco familiar, pero no lo ubico en este momento. Lo más probable que ese olor sea el de su hermana. ¡Maldita zorra! Ya le dije que no quiero saber nada de ella. ¿Cómo le puede hacer eso a su hermana? La va matar para que yo cambie de idea. ¡JAMAS! Esa mujer está loca. No andará lejos. Estará en algún despacho de por aquí. Primero iré mirar en el mío. Seguro que quiere echarme el marrón a mí la muy…

Cuatro horas buscando por todo el edificio y no las he encontrado. ¿A dónde la habrá llevado? Tendré que informar a mi padre. Él sabrá cómo actuar. No me encuentro en condiciones de seguir. Sería capaz de matar a esa zorra sin preguntar donde la ha dejado. Mi padre aun no ha salido del edificio. Se queda hasta bien tarde. ¿Se habrá enterado ya de algo? Me dirijo hacia su despacho en la última planta.

-**Hijo, aun por aquí.-** Precisamente no está en su despacho, porque me lo encuentro de frente.- **Deberías estar ya en casa. ¿Ha pasado algo**? –No me sale la voz. Estoy muy nervioso.- **¿Estás bien**? –Me agarra de los hombros.- **No me digas que…-** Sigue sin salirme la voz**.- Hijo, ve a casa. Mira si esta allí. Seguramente este bien.**- Yo niego.- **Vale entiendo. Pues ve y relájate. Estate tranquilo. La encontraremos y acabaremos con quien la halla secuestrado**.- Suspira.- **No es quien piensas. Su hermana está encerrada en una celda de oscuridad. Todo saldrá bien. Toma esto.**- Me entrega una piedra color rojo sangre.- **Esto te advertirá de presencias desconocidas en casa. Ahora vete para casa, hijo.**

Mi padre desaparece como suele hacerlo. Yo por mi parte respiro algo tranquilo. Ahora sé que mi padre hará cualquier cosa para encontrarla. Aunque yo sigo sintiéndome como una mierda. Como aquella vez. Impotente, esa es la palabra. Tanto entrenamiento para nada. Sera mejor hacer caso a mi padre. Necesito relajarme y despejar mi mente. Así no podre hacer nada. Sería un inútil, si mi padre llegara a llamarme para ir con él. No estoy preparado para ser rey. No tengo lo que hay que tener. No llegare a ser como mi padre. ¿Qué me falta? Ya lo averiguare en otro memento. Ahora debo regresar a casa como si fuera un día normal. No puedo. No soy capaz de regresar a casa por ahora. Necesito ir a investigar al único sitio donde temen mi presencia. Si no es la hermana, será alguien de allí. Porque desaparecer de esa forma… Una persona normal no puede hacerlo… Encontrare la respuesta allí, en el infierno.

Al final encontré a alguien, pero no me lo va a decir por las buenas. Unos cuantos golpes más y las soltara. Estos tipos del inframundo son muy debiluchos, pero para guardar secretos o algo son buenos. Sigue sin decir nada. Le voy a dar el último golpe a esta sabandija.

-**Me vas a decir ahora quien se la ha llevado o quien sepa darme la respuesta.-** Le arreo otro golpe que le rompe la nariz.- **Es tu última oportunidad. El siguiente golpe te matara. **

-¡**Jajaja!**- Se ríe escupiendo sangre.- **Sigues cegado por tu debilidad, chico.-** Sonríe.- **Así no llegaras a ser rey.**- Tose.- **Quien te puede dar la respuesta es…-** Tose más fuerte.

-**¡Maldito! **– Le zarandeo.- **Dime la respuesta.**

-**Quien te puede dar la respuesta es** –vuelve a repetir.- **La destripadora sanguinaria. -** Esta sabandija me está mintiendo. – ¡**Jajaja!**- Se ríe otra vez. Sera por la cara que acabo de poner. -**Veo que no serás capaz.**

No puede ser. Ella no me dará la respuesta. Nadie en su santo juicio se atreve a preguntarle.


End file.
